Con Vida
by Pantico91
Summary: "después de la guerra, todo volvió a la normalidad, excepto para Harry, quien aun piensa en cómo hubiese sido la vida de Tom Riddle si hubiese tenido las mismas oportunidades que él...que hará cuando tenga la posibilidad de revertir y cambiar para siempre la vida del mago tenebroso?
1. Chapter 1

_Harry, Ron y Hermione se hallaban paseando por Hogsmeade; la guerra contra Voldemort había concluido con el final que todos esperaban; todos menos Harry quien odiaba y sentía mucha lástima por Voldemort por partes iguales._

_ Cada vez que volvía a rememorarlo, llegaba a la conclusión de que hubiese querido otra oportunidad para quien fuere el mago mas maligno, pero poderoso, de todos los tiempos... junto a Hermione no dejaban de pensar en qué hubiera sido de él si hubiese seguido el camino que Dumbledore muy amablemente había querido para el cuándo le llevo a Hogwarts, siendo apenas un niño inocente._

_ A Ron el tema no le hacía ninguna gracia; no podía creer que después de todo lo que vivieron por causa de Voldemort, Harry y su ahora novia sintieran lástima por él … actualmente, ya habían cumplido los 20 años, y desde que concluyó la guerra iban continuamente a ver Hogwarts; lo habían reconstruido, ampliado y también renovado un poco, aunque nadie se explicaba de dónde salía el dinero para ello, puesto que Hogwarts no recibía gran apoyo económico; Hermione sospechaba que Harry y George Weasley tenía algo que ver, pero siempre que lo mencionaba estos la ignoraban._

_Reunidos en los verdes campos a las afuera de Hogsmeade, en una mesa y con unas bebidas que una habitante de nombre Frida de la casa más cercana les proveyó, pasaron la mañana… pero el tema seguía siendo el mismo: Ryddle._

_\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar del que por poco nos mata?- dijo Ronald amargamente; ya estaba aburrido al oír a Harry y Hermione darle vueltas al tema una y otra vez._

_\- Ron…- contestaba Hermione tomando un sorbo de su bebida; al bajar el vaso lo veía algo molesta- ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_\- El problema, Hermione, y tu también Harry-el aludido lo miró con sorpresa- es que a ustedes dos parece habérseles olvidado quien es, me corrijo, quien_ **FUE** _Voldemort._

_\- No lo olvidamos- interrumpió Harry, pero su mirada estaba fija en su vaso- no hablamos de Voldemort, Ron… hablamos de Ryddle._

_-¿y cuál es la diferencia?...al final son el mismo ser_

_\- Si y no- dijo indignada Hermione._

_-¿si y no?_

_\- Así es, Ron, Ryddle al igual que Harry, tú y yo, tuvo malos, por no decir que pésimos momentos en su vida…por ello hizo lo que hizo._

_-¿y?_

_\- Ron.- musitó Harry, intentando reunir paciencia.- Lo que Hermione quiere decir es que Ryddle perdió a sus padres… creció en un orfanato criado por muggles que no entendían que era especial y le temían, y eso hizo que odiara a los muggle y se vengara de aquellos que lo hirieron, pero piensa ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si en vez de temerle lo hubieran aceptado?_

_\- No entiendo por qué hablamos de la infancia de un psicópata.- Ron se cruzó de brazos, aún más molesto que antes._

_\- Ron…es simple.- Harry hablaba en un hilo de voz, apenas audible; No podía creer que su mejor amigo fuese tan terco.- Porque Ryddle y yo somos iguales en ése aspecto – su amigo relajó las manos, que había estado apretando en sendos puños sin darse cuenta de ello.- Cuando lo encontré en la cámara de Slytherin, él mismo me lo dijo, somos iguales.- Harry ahora veía a Ron fijamente, evaluando su reacción._

_\- Pero no lo eran, compañero!.- la voz del pelirrojo temblaba débilmente.- Aunque creciste con tus tíos y tuviste que soportar su tiranía, tú siempre fuiste bueno…él no…_

_\- Si, tienes razón…pero te has preguntado qué hubiera sido de mí, si mi tío Vernon hubiera cumplido su amenaza favorita, esa de dejarme en un orfanato si no me comportaba… el asunto está en que sí, yo crecí en circunstancias iguales, pero fui diferente y Dumbledore me dijo el por qué._

_-¿Por qué?- preguntaba tímidamente Ron, algo más pálido de lo normal. Harry no había mencionado a Dumbledore desde que supo la verdad tras los recuerdos de Snape._

_\- Ya te lo había mencionado, pero supongo que lo olvidaste…muchos borraron esos momentos que les recuerdan la guerra.- Suspiró, intentando encontrar las palabra justas.- Es simple; lo que nos diferenció era que yo decidí ser diferente, Ryddle se dejo llevar por la corriente… algo en algún momento plantó en su mente, que por ser un huérfano odiado debía entonces ser el malo, debía provocar un motivo para ese odio…yo por el contrario, y es algo que le agradezco a mi tía Petunia, nunca quise la fama y mientras me hacía cada vez más famoso, menos lo deseaba.- sonrió tristemente.-por eso, cuando tuve que elegir entre Malfoy, que era un chico pedante y engreído, pero muy importante en su época y tú, Ronald, un chico normal con una familia para mi envidiable, me quede con tu amistad, porque tú me recordabas a ese que yo quería ser pero por culpa de Voldemort jamás seria.- Hubo un silencio prolongado por varios minutos. Harry pudo notar, sin mencionarlo, que las orejas de Ron se habían puesto de un rojo brillante._

_-Saben qué…- habló Hermione, terminando su bebida y cortando el incómodo silencio formado por su mejor amigo y su novio.- Dejemos ese tema hasta ahí, Ron tiene razón, no tiene caso recordar el pasado.- se levantó.- Hacer hipótesis sobre lo que pudo ser y no fue…Ryddle - retrocedió unos pasos en dirección de un árbol de manzanas que hasta el momento les había dado algo de sombra.- Él murió y nosotros estamos aquí, Harry… dejémoslo en paz… aunque según nos cuentas no pueda tener descanso…_

_\- Es que es eso, Hermione lo que no me deja tranquilo…por mas psicópata que haya sido ni aun muerto tiene descanso! Me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo… siendo niño nunca tuvo paz… Hermione, Ron… les puedo garantizar que aun todo demente en cualquier parte espera la muerte y la desea como una escapatoria a su triste y deprimente mundo… Ryddle le huía, le temía porque sabía que ni siquiera muerto podría descansar como muchos otros lo harían… se lo dije una vez, le dije que le tenía lastima… era cierto.- Hermione se había recostado en el árbol, Ron veía su vaso. Harry decidió incorporarse._

_\- Bueno.- se levanto también el pelirrojo- Creo que mejor nos vamos.- Hermione sonrió tenuemente y dirigió su mirada hacia Harry-_

_\- Si, vámonos.- se acerco a él y coloco su mano en su hombro, Harry no los veía, tenía la mirada fija en un punto lejano; Ron y Hermione extrañados, vieron en la misma dirección… a lo lejos en el bosque se veía una silueta algo fantasmagórica, que les produjo escalofríos inmediatamente.- Harry…- .susurro su amiga._

_\- Vámonos.- apenas si pudo hablar Ron, pero Harry parecía petrificado; él y su novia lo jalaron disimuladamente, sin despegar su vista de la silueta que no se movía; seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio.- Harry vámonos ya…_

_Harry se movió al fin, pero en dirección opuesta a donde lo jalaban sus amigos; caminaba hacia aquella siniestra figura. Ron y Hermione sin muchas opciones decidieron seguirlo, cada uno sosteniendo bajo sus túnicas sus varita muy fuertemente. Harry no pronuncio palabra alguna hasta detenerse un par de metros delante de aquella silueta que estaba ahora más clara que antes; estaba dentro del bosque, pero la luz del día lo dejaba ver, cubierto por una capucha…Harry sentía que lo conocía_

_\- Hola- habló Hermione al ver que ninguno, y menos aquel extraño se movían; Ron la escudriñó entre molesto y asustado, mientras ella lo ignoraba.- somos aurores, ¿podemos ayudarle en algo?_

_-__Sientes…__\- de debajo de la capucha se produjo una voz espeluznaste, capaz de doblegar a cualquiera; Ron y Hermione hicieron un gran esfuerzo por no gritar ni desmayarse, porque tenían la sensación de que sus vidas se acababan…era una sensación peor que la producida por los dementores; por el contrario, Harry parecía hipnotizado -_ _Lástima por alguien que te hubiera destruido si hubiera podido?.__\- su voz producía un eco que los dejaba sin aliento, y las ganas de salir corriendo se apoderaban de ellos._

_\- Si.- contestó Harry; Hermione no entendía como era capaz de hablarle, hasta que se fijo en su amigo…parecía poseído por aquel ser, su vista estaba perdida y lejana, pero aun así ese que hablaba era él y ella comprendió cual era el tema inmediatamente: Tom Ryddle._

_-_ _Si pudieras…__\- el ser se movió tenuemente, y dio la impresión de interesarse bastante en Ron, quien estaba pálido como el papel.-_ _traerlo de vuelta para cambiar su destino ¿crees poder hacerlo?_

_\- Si- respondió nuevamente Harry; para su gran alivio, Hermione notó que Harry volvía en sí.- Haría lo que pudiera para cambiarlo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_\- Porque yo pude haber terminado como él… solo fue víctima de las circunstancias y se llevo la peor parte de ellas…_

_-_ É_l fue y será siempre alguien sin emociones más allá del odio y ¿sabes por qué?_

_\- Porque nació bajo los efectos de una poción que según muchos no le permiten sentir.- contestó Harry algo molesto, el ya era totalmente dueño de su emociones y su cuerpo, Hermione sonrió y ahora se fijaba en ese ser._

_-_ _Eso es cierto…pero…_

_\- Pero creo firmemente - interrumpió Harry- que si su entorno fuera diferente, si tuviera los amigos que yo, e inclusive si hubiera la posibilidad de amor en su vida, él…_

_-_ _Jamás sentirá__\- dijo aquel ser levantando la voz, provocando que los tres retrocedieran-_ _nada más que odio…_

_\- Tráelo y te demostraré que no es así.- le retó Harry; Hermione quedo de piedra al comprender algo que había ignorado hasta ese momento a pesar de las señales: estaban hablando con la misma muerte…no supo cómo actuar, por lo que se limitó a observarlos. _

_-_ _Tu, Harry Potter, ¿te atreves a retarme? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?_

_\- Si- dijo firmemente.- No es un reto, simplemente es que no soy idiota y sé que si estas aquí es por algo.- los tres amigos escucharon algo que parecía una risa._

_-_ _Es cierto__\- se movió nuevamente en dirección a Ron.-_ _Te he estado oyendo desde que concluyó la guerra, y para ser alguien que casi muere le tienes demasiada compasión a quien quiso matarte… has llamado mi atención, Harry Potter__\- mientras hablaba, Hermione observó que el cielo se oscurecía…parecía acercarse una gran tormenta; de repente comenzó a helar, y el viento los hacía temblar, aunque no sabía si eso último era producto del viento o de quien tenían enfrente-_ _Y hace bastante tiempo que no tomo una forma humana para hablar con un vivo._

_\- Y, nuevamente repito- dijo secamente Harry- ¿a qué debo el honor?_

_-_ _Hace siglos que no me divierto, así que este sería un experimento muy interesante__\- su voz iba cambiando-_ _traer de vuelta a Tom Ryddle para que haga pedazos este nuevo mundo…_

_\- Eso no pasará.- dijo tercamente Harry._

_-_ _Escucha y no interrumpas más, lo traeré de vuelta si me lo pides…pero será bajo tu responsabilidad._

_-¿Qué insinúas?_

_-_ _Éste es mi trato, traeré de vuelta a Tom Ryddle… solo que tendrá tu edad, no recordara nada, pero sus emociones y deseos más oscuros estarán con él… todo a cambio de una sola cosa._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-_ _Esa respuesta bien la conoces Harry Potter__\- se hizo una pausa incomoda; Hermione intentaba pensar, pero ese sujeto la tenia totalmente bloqueada__\- lo que pido a cambio seria…- se detuvo frente a Ron y acerco a él.- no se puede devolver una vida sin quitar otra, Potter-__susurró._

_\- Entonces toma la mía- agregó firmemente Harry, estaba muy decidido, ya que confiaba en que podría cambiar el obscuro corazón de Ryddle._

_\- NO- gritó Hermione, aterrada por la nueva determinación de su mejor amigo._

_\- Una vida.- musitó Ron…ni Harry ni Hermione entendían de dónde sacaba las palabras cuando, se notaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse- ¿quién de los tres seria?_

_\- NO- dijo Harry- SOLO YO, DÉJALOS A ELLOS EN PAZ- el se alejo_

_-_ _Escucha atentamente Harry Potter, él tiene razón__-señalo a Ron con una esquelética mano; lo curioso es que estaba mucho más cerca del pelirrojo que de Harry y Hermione-_ _vida por vida._

_-ENTONCES SERE YO, YO FUI EL QUE LO LLAMO ¿NO ES ASI?- grito Harry alarmado por el cariz que había tomado la extraña conversación. _

_\- BASTA__-volvió a levantar la voz aquel ser.-_ _ESCUCHA…__\- ellos hicieron silencio.-_ _te daré un plazo para que hagas lo que deseas hacer con la vida de Ryddle…si al cabo de cinco años a partir del momento en que Ryddle regrese no has conseguido que sea "bueno"__\- dijo con desdén.-_ _entonces Ryddle se levantará de nuevo como Voldemort y lo destruirá todo esta vez; te lo advierto, regresará con más poder que antes y yo personalmente me encargare de que así sea, además me llevare ésa vida, la que me ofrezcas por el que fuere un monstruo…_

_\- Bien, acepto el trato.- Harry hablaba suponiendo que la vida de la cual ese ser hablaba no podía ser otra más que la suya…además estaba totalmente convencido de que lograría hacer de Ryddle un hombre de bien. _

_-_ _¿Seguro?_

_-Si- afirmaron Ron y Hermione a la vez, demostrando nuevamente su apoyo a su amigo; Harry les sonrió, agradecido._

_\- Cinco años será tiempo suficiente para reformar una caótica vida- habló Hermione, no tan convencida como le hubiese gustado sonar._

_\- Si Harry lo cree, nosotros también- concluyó Ron algo tembloroso._

_-_ _Es su decisión__\- extendió la mano, una mano parecida a la de los dementores con un aspecto y olor peor que el de ellos; Harry la estrechó con vacilación; al verlo, Ron y Hermione extendieron sus manos también-_ _ES UN TRATO__\- les soltó las manos y se aparto mas hacia el bosque-_ _les daré a Ryddle…nos veremos dentro de cinco años…_

_ Sin decir más levitó un poco y…ellos esperaban verlo desparecer pero no, en su lugar cayó pesadamente al suelo, parecía inconsciente… algo asustados por lo que acababa de pasar y lo que acaban de hacer, corrieron hacia ese ser._

_Al llegar a su lado, y para su sorpresa, pudieron comprobar que sus manos eran humanas, algo pálidas, pero humanas al fin; Harry no perdió el tiempo y descubrió su rostro, ya sabiendo lo que ocultaba la capucha… frente a ellos estaba un joven de su edad que aparentaba su edad… alguien a quien Harry reconoció al instante: era Tom Ryddle._

_-Harry…en qué nos hemos metido?.- preguntó temerosamente Ron, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione, contemplando el cuerpo inconsciente._


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry y sus amigos se habían quedado nuevamente paralizados por lo que veían, un muchacho de su edad yacía inconsciente frente a sus impresionados ojos. _

_El pelinegro vaciló, pero al fin se decidió a acercarse; después de todo, había pactado con su vida para cumplir algo que, en ese instante, le parecía muy ridículo y tonto de su parte; al tener a Ryddle de frente recordó todo lo sucedido en Hogwarts… ahora que lo analizaba en frío, era imposible reformar a alguien que pensara de semejante manera, considerando que, desde un inicio, había sido capaz hasta de asesinar a su propio padre…_

_Pero ya había aceptado, pero por qué lo había hecho…sería algo que tendría que descubrir sobre la marcha; ahora debía levantar y dar una vida digna a aquel que tenia frente a él; con paso decidido se acerco al bulto en el suelo de nuevo y lo sacudió intentando que despertara._

_\- Ryddle- susurro moviéndolo un poco mas fuerte- RYDDLE- repitió levantando la voz. El muchacho no se movía; colocó su mano frente a su rostro para ver si respiraba, en efecto así era… pero parecía hacerlo con dificultad, como si estuviera enfermo._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- Hermione también se acercaba y Ron tras ella, un poco rezagado. Seguía exageradamente pálido._

_\- No lo sé…- se levantó sólo, pero parece enfermo._

_-¿Enfermo? ¿Pero cómo?..._

_\- Hermione.- habló Ron.- No creerás que la muerte nos lo pondría así de fácil, verdad?.- Harry y Hermione se miraron incrédulos ante las palabra de su amigo; Ron se acercó a Ryddle y no dejaba de observarlo.- Ése sujeto tenía que asegurarse de que Ryddle no quisiera a nadie cerca, y si está enfermo y a eso le añadimos su orgullo, se apartara mucho mas._

_\- No es seguro que esté enfermo.- interrumpió Harry.- tal vez no está acostumbrado a respirar - los tres hicieron una pausa y lo observaron una vez mas._

_\- Si, puede ser cierto.- continuó Ron.- ¿Y que piensas hacer?.- su amigo lo miraba muy pensativo._

_\- No lo sé, creo que deberé llevarlo conmigo._

_-¿A dónde. Harry? A la casa que te dejó Sirius, o la que acabas de comprarte en el valle de Godric?.- terció Hermione, un poco preocupada por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación._

_\- La casa del Valle esta sola, no tengo muebles… no sé si sea buena idea llevarlo allá, Hermione…_

_\- Yo creo que si- Harry observaba incrédulo a Ron, quien acababa de recuperar algo de tono en su rostro. Lentamente notaba el color rojo en sus facciones.- digo… no dices que quieres que él empiece de cero? Sería buena idea que lo haga contigo allí, creo yo._

_\- Es cierto- Hermione le tomó la mano a su novio y le besó la mejilla, reconfortada con la idea de poder vigilarlo allí.- Ésa es una buena idea._

_\- Si, es muy buena.- los tres sonrieron, satisfechos.- además, debo inventarme una historia muy convincente para que Ryddle no haga demasiadas preguntas._

_\- Eso también es cierto…Harry.- Hermione se inclino para ver mejor al inconsciente frente a ella.- ¿qué le vas a decir? ¿Cómo harás para que te escuche sí, bueno el que se acaba de ir…el nos dijo que no recordaría nada?_

_\- Sí, eso dijo y aun no se que le inventaré, pero espero que se me ocurra algo antes de que despierte. Creo que debemos irnos ya… - los tres observaron el cielo, el cual aun estaba nublado.- o se enfermará realmente…_

_\- Si.- Ron apoyó la moción, mientras observaban las casas de Hogsmeade.- ¿Harry?_

_-¿Qué, Ron?_

_\- Por qué no te quedas con él aquí en Hogsmeade?.- dijo de repente._

_\- Ahora que lo dices, yo también lo estaba pensando.- ambos se apartaron un par de metros de Hermione.- no sería mala idea conseguir una casa alquilada o algo así… ¿pero aun esta la duda en si él se quedaría contigo?- Ron no dijo nada y ambos volvieron a ver las casas; Hermione, por su parte, se inclinaba hacia el rostro de Ryddle. No podía dejar de admitir que era un joven bastante atractivo._

_En alguna oportunidad, había visto su foto en un álbum de graduación del colegio; por nostalgia, le pidió a la profesora McGonagall para ver lo que había sido el colegio y sus estudiantes que jamás volverían, empezando porque muchos de los que allí aparecían estaban ya muertos, entre ellos el causante de sus muertes, al que ahora por giros inesperados del destino tenía enfrente. _

_Se dejó llevar en sus pensamientos, y no pudo notar el momento en que Ryddle se movió quedando frente a ella; el muchacho abría los ojos despacio, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz mientras intentaba incorporarse; veía sombras y todo borroso, por lo que los cerraba de nuevo, pero seguía levantándose hasta que se estrelló con el rostro de Hermione. Ella, asombrada y alerta, despertó de su embeleso y Ryddle abrió por completo los ojos; sus rostros estaban separados por un centímetro, y ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro…_

_Ryddle logró ver el rostro de Hermione con dificultad; ella, por su parte, estaba paralizada así que no se movió, no podía pensar. El al ver a una joven hermosa tan cerca no dudo en besarla y eso hizo…en menos de de lo que a Hermione le costó reaccionar, sus labios estaba unidos en un tímido beso, que fue tomando fuerza rápidamente; Hermione simplemente se dejo llevar por aquel beso algo salvaje y agresivo…Ron jamás la había besado así y estaba segura de que jamás lo haría…entonces. En ese momento recordó con mayor nitidez de Ron… él y Harry estaban allí, con ella, se apartó bruscamente de Ryddle y se levanto._

_Ryddle aun en el suelo, solo que ahora sentado y apoyándose sobre uno de sus brazos, le sonreía a Hermione; ella no pudo más que sonrojarse._

_\- No paso nada- le dijo muy suavemente apenas para que sólo él la escuchara,; se volteo para buscar a su amigo y su novio, y los vio por fin a un par de metros fuera del bosque, de espaldas a ella. No habían visto nada. Se tranquilizo, y luego volvió la mirada a Ryddle._

_\- Entendido- respondió el muchacho sonriendo con más fuerza y tratando de levantarse; se apoyaba en el árbol más cercano, con gran dificultad y luego de varios intentos, logro ponerse en pie._

_\- Es en serio Ryddle… más le vale que no diga nada, porque lo negare todo y le aseguro que me creerán a mi…_

_-No tiene que advertirme, ya entendí…supongo que ha de tener novio.- vio tras Hermione y alcanzo a distinguir a Harry y Ron en la distancia, aunque su vista aun estaba algo borrosa.- Y por lo que puedo intuir, es alguno de ellos.-Hermione quedo sorprendida, ser alguien sin memoria y un futuro psicópata era muy inteligente y educado, tal vez era exactamente por eso._

_\- Si- contesto ella, él se apartó del árbol e intento caminar, pero no lo logró, sus piernas le fallaron; con expresión ofuscada tuvo que regresar a su apoyo inicial.- está débil, mejor quédese quieto un rato mas._

_\- No me gusta quedarme quieto- hablaba pero no la veía, su vista estaba concentrada en el suelo. Parecía avergonzarle esa situación de vulnerabilidad._

_\- Pero debe hacerlo, al menos por un par de minutos y…_

_\- Si me da otro beso- la interrumpió Ryddle, nuevamente viéndola fijamente, mientras Hermione se sonrojo ante sus palabras.- es sólo una broma…- afirmo al ver la cara de la castaña; algo en aquello le resultaba divertido._

_\- No es gracioso.- contestó bruscamente la aludida; de repente, escucho pasos tras ella y entendió que ellos regresaban.- no mas bromas.- le susurró antes de que Ron y Harry llegaran con ella. El pelirrojo se acerco rápidamente a ella al percatarse de que Ryddle había despertado y se había incorporado cuando ellos dos se habían distraído. Se colocó a su lado, tratando de protegerla…después de todo Ryddle odiaba a los que eran como Hermione._

_Harry se acerco a él._

_\- Hola- el muchacho no dijo, nada solo lo miraba con cierto desdén.- Sé que debes estar confundido y molesto, estas en un sitio que no conoces ni recuerdas, con personas que tampoco conoces, pero te lo garantizo, debes confiar en mí.- aunque sabía que no funcionaría, Harry decidió tutearlo en un intento por ganarse su confianza.- soy Harry Potter.- se presentó mientras le extendía una mano a modo de saludo._

_-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto sin darle la mano a Harry. Al comprender que no la estrecharía, el pelinegro la fue bajando progresivamente._

_\- Somos…- Harry hacía una gran esfuerzo por decir algo convincente, pero no podía; la habilidad que siempre había tenido para inventarse cosas sobre la marcha parecía haberlo abandonado, y Hermione pareció notarlo al ver que no decía nada._

_\- Primos.- dijo ella- por parte materna, por eso sus apellidos son distintos. Nosotros somos Ron.- señalo al pelirrojo.- Weasley, mi_ _novio__\- dejo muy en claro ese "novio"; Harry y Ron observaban sin entender del todo la aclaración.- Y yo Hermione Granger, amigos de Harry._

_\- Granger…- repitió Ryddle, con lo que parecía una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿primos?- su mirada salto de Hermione algo sonrojada hacia Harry.- ¿y cómo es que no recuerdo nada, primo?_

_\- Eso te lo puedo responder si entiendes lo que te voy a decir a continuación.- hablo rápido, ganando confianza sobre la mentira que había inventado Hermione. Ryddle lo veía entre extrañado y molesto a la vez._

_-¿Qué seria?_

_\- Eres, o mejor dicho somos…magos.- esta vez habló despacio, esperando una reacción tipo muggle de parte de Ryddle, pero este parecía más bien curioso; entonces se animo a seguir hablando.- no lo recuerdas pero a los once años fueron por ti a tu hogar.- pensó que no era prudente mencionar el orfanato ya que Dumbledore en algún momento le dijo que él lo odiaba.- y te llevaron a Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería; allí aprendimos todo.- Ryddle seguía recostado en el árbol evaluándolo con la mirada… no expresaba emoción alguna, por lo que Harry decidió continuar.- de hecho estamos cerca, este es el pueblo de Hogsmeade, Hogwarts está subiendo la ladera…es más, si quieres podemos ir a verlo, por cierto este pueblo es de magos, hay pueblos en los que viven personas normales a los que los magos llaman…- se freno esa palabra, nunca debió tan siquiera pensarla._

_-¿Cómo los llaman?.- hablo por fin Ryddle demostrando su curiosidad. Harry no tuvo otra alternativa que seguir._

_\- Muggles.- interrumpió Hermione al ver a Harry.- que significa personas sin magia, en algunos pueblos como dijo Harry los muggle y los magos conviven juntos, es solo que no pueden hacer magia frente a ellos.- eso pareció molestar a Ryddle._

_-¿Por qué?.- Harry entendió que no debía mentirle u ocultarle nada referente a la organización de la comunidad mágica, tarde o temprano se enteraría y no le convendría._

_\- Porque.- prosiguió él, retomando la palabra.- los magos y los muggles han tenido muchos problemas a lo largo de la historia, por lo que los magos decidieron organizarse de tal manera que ocultasen su existencia a los muggles por temor a que éstos quisieran esclavizarlos de alguna manera…la magia puede ser muy cómoda para algunas cosas, y podría ser peligroso._

_\- ¿Si son magos son más fuertes, porque los que se ocultan no son ellos?.- los tres se miraron furtivamente, ese debía ser el Ryddle con el que lidio y perdió Dumbledore, uno que quería un mundo sin muggles._

_\- Si, es cierto… somos más poderosos, pero no hay por qué pensar que son inferiores. Ellos también tienen su poder, armas que pueden hacer gran daño, por no mencionar mas; además de que ya lo mencione…el ocultarse lo decidieron magos hace siglos, nosotros simplemente seguimos la corriente, y opino que estamos muy bien así, somos libres,,,_

_-libres ocultándose.- resaltó la ironía- Si, claro…_

_\- Pues si- volvió a interrumpir Hermione.- Harry lo dijo, las personas a veces solemos ser cómodas, demasiado…un claro ejemplo de eso era la edad de reyes; cuando la magia estaba en su apogeo, lo reyes tomaron a los magos como sirvientes y estos dentro de su nobleza accedieron, pero el problema no fue ese. Los muggles de esas épocas empezaron a temer a los magos y los cazaron, de ahí surgió la cacería de brujas y fue en ese momento que decidieron ocultarse de la vista de los muggles, así fueron libres y pudieron ser ellos mismos.- los tres observaban Ryddle quien no parecía convencido.- todo se resume a si lo aceptas o no.- pregunto ya algo molesta; Ron y Harry la vieron incrédulos… esa pregunta no debían hacérsela, no aun._

_\- ¿Y…- prosiguió él con lo que ellos distinguieron como una sonrisa.- por qué no recuerdo nada?_

_\- Porque- siguió Harry- estábamos aquí recordando viejos tiempos, haciendo algunos duelos, y…- Hermione comprendió lo que su amigo trataba de decir es solo que mientras más hablaba mas temblorosa e insegura sonaba su voz._

_-Mientras nos enfrentábamos - dijo ella- yo ataque con un hechizo desmemorizante y bueno… creo que era mucho más poderoso de lo que leí, no sé si se pueda revertir- Harry la miro como agradeciéndole._

_\- Y bueno…eso fue lo que paso.- termino Harry. Un silencio se hizo mientras Ryddle aun seguía recostado. Después de unos momentos, se cruzo de brazos._

_-¿Y qué se supone que haga sin memoria?.-no parecía molesto, parecía más un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo._

_\- Bueno, primero aprender de nuevo magia.- hablo Harry.- aunque sea lo básico, aunque tengo entendido que eras el mejor estudiante así que no será problema…lo segundo es encontrarte un trabajo y donde vivir._

_-¿Puedo saber por qué no tengo ni trabajo, ni donde vivir?_

_\- Porque usted se encontraba de viaje- volvió a hablar Hermione.- después de graduarse recorrió el mundo, o eso tengo entendido._

_\- Si- volvió a hablar Harry- tenía pensado que te quedaras conmigo y ver si logro conseguirte un trabajo en el ministerio, pero dadas las circunstancias primero debes aprender magia, ¿y tú decides si te quedas o no conmigo?_

_\- Bien- dijo a lo que los tres amigos se sorprendieron y no pudieron disimular-¿qué?_

_\- Nada, eso solo que tengo entendido que estas acostumbrado a estar solo._

_\- Escuchen - interrumpió- ustedes me borraron la memoria, o bueno ella- volvió a ver a Hermione- así que me deben dejar como antes- los tres se estremecieron- además que puedo perder, ¿no se supone que somos familia?- volvió a Harry._

_\- sí, entonces te quedaras conmigo._


	3. Chapter 3

_Familia? Un repentino interés._

_Pasaron un par de días mientras Harry junto a Tom Ryddle se instalaban en la casa situada en el valle de Godric; el ojiverde le explicaba a su visita, y ahora nuevo compañero de hogar, todo referente a su vida; adrede, omitió algunos detalles de la guerra, y pese a que no quería mencionársela, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo; Tom parecía demostrar demasiado interés en saber quien había sido Voldemort, y cada vez que hacía mención al tema, Harry siempre lo evadía, hasta que dejó de preguntar._

_Harry pidió un permiso especial en su trabajo para enseñarle algunas cosas y refrescar su magia; sus amigos lo visitaban de noche; se notaba demasiado que Ron no deseaba ir, mientras que Hermione por su parte estaba algo interesada en ayudarle a enseñarle a Ryddle. Era un repentino interés que Harry no comprendía y no sabía si quería comprender, y menos por el hecho de que Ryddle era especialmente amable con ella._

_\- Bien.- los cuatro estaban sentados en la sala de visitas; eran más de las ocho de la noche, y Ryddle se hallaba sumamente concentrado en un libro que Hermione le había llevado, lo cual hacía feliz a la castaña. Comenzaron a hablar un poco apartados de Ryddle._

_\- ¿Por qué la sonrisa?- preguntó Ron algo rojo. Hermione intento ponerse seria y bajo la vista hacia las tazas que Harry les había llevado._

_\- Es simple, Ron… ustedes nunca me hicieron caso en leer de vez en cuando, y es agradable encontrar a alguien que si lo haga._

_\- Es un psi…_

_-Ron.- Farfulló Harry interrumpiéndolo mientras observaba de reojo a Ryddle, quien seguía leyendo. - baja la voz, recuerda que está aquí para cambiar eso y si no eres capaz de ver o tratar de convivir con él entonces te agradecería que no volvieras mientras aprende magia._

_\- ¿Me estas echando?.- Harry pudo ver que las orejas de su amigo adquirían un tono peligrosamente colorado._

_-No, solo te estoy pidiendo prudencia, entiende…si Ryddle te escuchara yo estaría en problemas y más allá de que perdería, mi vida está en juego ¿o lo olvidaste?.- Ron se encogió de hombros. – Ron, y tu también Hermione, los necesito de mi lado, por favor, no quiero pelear, nos guste o no Ryddle será parte de este grupo de ahora en adelante o…_

_\- Discúlpame.- Ron intentaba sonreír.- Lo siento, no haré más comentarios.- Harry se alegro, Hermione lo abrazo y después lo beso; los tres reían cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe; dirigieron la vista al sitio de donde provenía. Era Ryddle, quien estaba de pie, con el libro cerrado. En su rostro se reflejaba enojo._

_-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto desconcertado Harry._

_\- No sé a ustedes, pero a mí- habló, elevando el tono de voz.- me enseñaron que es de mala educación secretearse entre ustedes, si no estoy invitado a la conversación, entonces me voy.- se dio la vuelta._

_\- Ryddle.- Harry se levantaba, un poco desconcertado por la actitud del mayor.- Lo sentimos, es solo que…- le dio alcance y se paró frente a él para que se detuviera.- te veía muy ocupado leyendo y no quisimos interrumpirte.-el aludido se cruzó de brazos.- e irnos también se veía mal._

_\- Es en serio?.- bajó los brazos.- si no me quieren aquí díganlo, no soy tonto es obvio que no les agrado.- se dirigió hacia Hermione y Ron.- o por lo menos a ellos, en especial a él. - ron se sonrojó furiosamente.- No los escuché, y no necesito hacerlo, una mirada dice más que cualquier palabra; fuera del hecho de que si somos familia… - se volvió hacia Harry, hablando con cierta ironía.-nunca me llamas por mi nombre.- entonces siguió su camino estrellándose a propósito con Harry en el hombro, luego subió las escaleras y los tres escucharon un portazo._

_Harry se envolvió en silencio junto a sus amigos. Estaba callado y perdido en sus pensamientos, llevaba apenas unos días conviviendo y ya lo había estropeado todo._

_\- Harry.- hablaba Ron acercándosele.- Lo siento, es mi culpa, él tiene razón si le hago mala cara todo el tiempo es obvio que no me agrada, debí disimular más, aunque sabes que no soy muy bueno en eso.- Harry levanto la vista hacia él.- no es fácil olvidar que por su culpa muchos murieron, entre ellos mi hermano.- Ron no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, sino que se miraba las manos.- pero tienes razón; muchos, incluyendo a mi madre, piensan que todos tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad, además de que la de Ryddle tiene precio.- levanto la vista hacia su amigo finalmente.- perdóname, te juro por la memoria de Fred que no volveré a hacerlo, tratare de ser su amigo, siempre y cuando no esté muy resentido conmigo.- Aclaró, y Harry sonrió, agradecido._

_\- Gracias Ron, sé que será así, y descuida que tú no eres el único que no puede olvidar los estragos de la guerra, yo más que cualquiera tiene presente a aquellos que murieron; pero ten presente y es algo, qué me ha ayudado bastante.- Ron lo miró extrañado.- Voldemort fue el causante de todo, Tom Ryddle es simplemente alguien confundido y molesto que antes tomó malas decisiones, pero que ahora está aquí para tomar las correctas._

_Hermione, que había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo mientras los oía, no pudo evitar sonreírles al escucharlos; los tres se fundieron en un abrazo._

_\- Bueno.- hablo ella sonriente por la buena atmosfera que ahora había en la sala.- qué les parece si hacemos que Ryddle baje y le ofrecemos disculpas?.- Ron y Harry se observaron.-¿Qué?_

_-Creo que sería mejor dejarlo tranquilo un tiempo y después hablar con el.- terció Harry, un poco preocupado y no muy convencido con la idea de la castaña._

_\- No Harry, las cosas hay que afrontarlas de una vez, entre más tiempo dejes pasar será peor._

_\- Hermione tiene razón.- Ron se levantó.- ¿y quién va por él?_

_\- Creo que yo.- volvió a hablar Hermione ante el silencio prolongado que siguió a la pregunta del pelirrojo; ellos se extrañaron y ella se sonrojo.- él esta prevenido con Harry por el tema de familia, y con Ron porque tu demostraste cierto desdén.- los veía como tratando de que comprendieran.- bueno, entonces vayan ustedes.- dijo ofuscada, viendo que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba._

_\- No, tienes razón Mione.- Ron le hablo acercándosele.- ve té, dile que baje, que necesitamos hablar con el.- Hermione vio a Harry asentir._

_\- Bien, pero que quede claro que si me ofrecí es para ayudarlos, a mí tampoco me agrada.- se veía tensa. Harry la noto extraña, estaba dando explicaciones que nadie le había pedido ¿Por qué?._

_Hermione se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, no había subido nunca desde que Harry se mudo allí; el segundo piso era bonito, tenía varias habitaciones y un gran corredor, además de otras escaleras al fondo que seguramente la llevaría al desván. Observo las puertas intentando adivinar detrás de cual estaría Tom Ryddle; una estaba cerrada, por lo que supuso que ahí estaba._

_ Estando frente a la puerta no entendía que hacía allí, por qué se ofreció a subir, ¿en que estaba pensando?_

_Quiso irse, pero qué explicación les daría a Ron y Harry? debía al menos intentar que Ryddle bajara, así que de mala gana llamó a la puerta. Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales nadie contesto; volvió a golpear, y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma por lo que sonrió y se dio la vuelta, extrañamente aliviada. lo había intentado y había fracasado._

_ Dio unos pasos lejos de la puerta cuando esta se abrió tras ella._

_-¿Granger?- la voz de Ryddle llego a ella causando que se estremeciera, se dio la vuelta lentamente, el estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos-¿Qué?- se veía claramente molesto._

_\- Nada- dijo, él se extrañó.- es decir.- su voz temblaba y no entendía por qué, tenía la vista fija en los ojos azules de Tom Ryddle. - estábamos hablando y… bueno…los tres queremos… es decir…- Ryddle sonrió.- no le veo la gracia.- Hermione sintió que se sonrojo, y bajo la mirada.- por favor baje, queremos hablar con usted._

_-¿Los tres?- Hermione asintió, no quería verlo pero él la forzó; se había acercado a ella sin que se percatara en cuanto había bajado la mirada; la tomo de la barbilla levantando su rostro, obligándola a verlo a los ojos._

_\- Ryddle- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Hermione antes de que él la besara._

_ Nuevamente estaba atrapada por aquel beso… pasaron varios minutos en los que no pensaba, solo se dejaba llevar, hasta que escucho la voz de Harry abajo, entonces recordó donde estaba y nuevamente se aparto bruscamente de él, solo que esta vez lo empujó hacia atrás y le dio una fuerte bofetada que le marco los dedos en su rostro-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- dijo molesta pero sin levantar la voz._

_-¿Cómo que hago?- Ryddle era el molesto ahora, apoyando la mano donde Hermione lo golpeo.- lo que tú querías que hiciera.- se acerco a ella, Hermione retrocedió- ¿o porque estás aquí?_

_\- ¿lo que yo quería?... te tienes demasiada confianza Ryddle, que no se te olvide. - se le olvido tratarlo en forma educada y lo tuteó.- que tengo novio y tú no eres nada comparado con el- Ryddle se cruzo de brazos con el entrecejo aun fruncido- y si subí por ti, grandísimo cretino, fue porque ellos querían hablar contigo._

_\- ¿Terminaste?- dijo muy tranquilamente; Hermione quedó desubicada y estaba comenzando a creer en la teoría de Ron, Ryddle estaba loco desde que era muy joven, no encontraba otra explicación para que estuviera molesto y segundos después tranquilo._

_\- No.- hablo al fin.- no te me vuelvas a acercar Ryddle, o te juro que no respondo._

_-¿Es una amenaza?- su rostro cambio de la molestia a la diversión. Ahora sonreía levemente.- ¿crees enserio que yo respondo a amenazas?.- en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa siniestra, Hermione se paralizo.- para amenazar, Granger, debes tener las agallas de cumplir tus amenazas o pierden inmediatamente validez.- se acercaba a ella mientras hablaba, Hermione simplemente lo veía sin moverse- y tú no eres de las que cumplen amenazas, lo veo en tus ojos - nuevamente tomo sus rostro y lo levanto levemente._

_\- Déjame- su voz temblaba- Ryddle, por favor.- el sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza y se acerco a ella_

_-Me gustas- le susurro al oído.- pero tienes un defecto- Hermione pensó y sin saber por que, pensó que Ryddle hablaba de su estatus de sangre._

_-¿defecto? ¿Cuál defecto?- también estaba esperando otro beso, quería y a la vez no._

_\- Tu novio- se aparto de ella- nunca me ha gustado ser el segundo de nadie- regreso a la puerta- lo cual es una lástima, eres diferente, especial.- entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta de nuevo._

_Hermione tardo unos segundo en reaccionar y darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba sola frente a la puerta de Ryddle, se molesto con aquel sujeto y bajo rápidamente._

_\- Hermione, que dijo Ryddle?.- preguntó Harry, viéndola ofuscada y bajando sin Ryddle._

_\- Es un cretino- fue lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente. Ron reacciono inmediatamente; estaba sentado pero se levanto casi de un brinco._

_-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntaba rojo de la ira.-¿Qué se atrevió a hacerte?- Hermione tuvo que bajar la guardia y calmarse._

_\- Nada ron, cuando digo que es un cretino lo hago porque le pedí muy amablemente que bajara y no dijo nada.- lo cual no era mentira porque Ryddle ignoro por completo lo que ella le dijo.- y cerró la puerta sin darle importancia- ron se calmo también._

_\- Te lo dije Hermione, mejor esperemos a mañana._

_\- Si, tenías razón Harry, pero al menos debíamos intentarlo- los tres estaban en la entrada, al final de la escalera, frente a la puerta para salir, cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos._

_\- ¿y que se supone…- los tres se espantaron al oír una voz del segundo piso que los saco de sus pensamientos, levantaron la vista a la vez, Ryddle estaba del otro extremo, con las manos en la baranda- que es lo que me quieren decir?_

_\- Ryddle- hablo Harry- nos asustaste, pensé que no bajarías._

_\- No he bajado._

_\- no sé a usted- hablo Ron pausadamente. - pero a mí me enseñaron que es de mala educación…- usaba el mismo tono que Ryddle cuando subió molesto.- asustar a la gente.- concluyo. Harry y Hermione estaba absortos, no se esperaban eso de Ron y no sabían si era en serio o no, pero les preocupaba la reacción de Ryddle así que se giraron hacia él._

_ Para su sorpresa Ryddle dejo de estar serio para tener una sonrisa que claramente contenía una carcajada, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse, Harry se rio y Hermione lo acompaño con una risa muy nerviosa; Ron también se rio y al final Ryddle se les sumo._

_Después de un rato el bajo las escaleras y los cuatro estaban allí en el recibidor._

_\- así que ¿que era lo que me querían decir?- nuevamente había un buen ambiente._

_\- Ryddle- Harry tomo la palabra- nos queríamos disculpar por todo lo que ha pasado, es que tu siempre has sido apartado y nosotros siempre hemos ido solo tres- se pauso un momento, nadie hablo- además de que estabas de viaje, estabas muy lejos y no estamos acostumbrados a tu presencia aquí._

_-¿entonces que, me voy?_

_\- ¡NO!- casi grito Harry -a lo que me refiero es que acoplarnos no es fácil pero tampoco es imposible, solo debemos poner de nuestra parte, tanto nosotros como tú, después de todo somos familia_

_\- además- ron era el que hablaba ahora- con respecto a mi actitud hacia usted, es simple… usted me recuerda mucho a alguien que nunca me agradó y con quien pelee en numerosas ocasiones- Hermione abrió los ojos- es solo que soy algo impulsivo y no se diferenciarlo, pero le prometo que lo haré, Harry me hizo entender que usted Ryddle no es el_

_\- ¿y puedo saber con quién me confunde?_

_\- con un compañero de grado, Malfoy era su nombre, o es el muy… aun sigue vivo, aunque Según mi opinión no lo merece- Ron sorprendió a Harry y Hermione con lo convincente en sus palabras, aunque su odio hacia Malfoy era real, mencionarlo asía su actitud de paz muy creíble._

_\- bien, entonces comencemos de cero- Harry le extendió la mano a Ryddle- no te puedo obligar a que te quedes, pero pienso que has estado demasiado tiempo solo, permíteme mostrarte mi mundo- Ryddle permaneció en silencio por un momento luego sonrió y le estrecho la mano a Harry_

_\- que puedo perder…_


	4. Chapter 4

Varitas, libros y más…

_Harry, quien había adquirido un poco de confianza, había comenzado a prestarle su varita a Ryddle. Para su sorpresa, se entendían bastante bien, pero pronto comprendió que este debía tener la suya propia, y pronto empezó a romperse la cabeza pensando cómo conseguirla sin tener que dar explicaciones, ya era muy extraño que un adolecente como Tom no tuviera su varita y este también se preguntaba lo mismo, y Harry no tuvo opción, y tuvo que volver a mentirle. _

_\- ¿Rota?_

_\- Si Tom, rota, cuando peleabas con Hermione, al caer caíste sobre ella y se rompió, no la pudimos arreglar así que la tiramos, discúlpanos…_

_\- descuida, lo que no sirve que no estorbe.- estaban en el patio trasero, Ryddle practicando con la varita de Harry, vestía muy descompilado ya que era verano, una camisa blanca y uno jeans. - Granger es algo peligrosa, no, Harry?.- el simplemente se rio.- fuera de que no recuerdo por su culpa, ahora tampoco tengo varita gracias a ella.- no sonaba molesto por lo que Harry no se preocupo._

_\- no es peligrosa si no eres su enemigo, Hermione es una excelente bruja, de las mejores de nuestra época.- Ryddle se recostó en la casa, era un patio trasero espacioso, tenia algunos arbustos y un par de sillas con una mesa afuera._

_-Harry.- Ryddle se había concentrado en uno de los arbustos._

_-¿sí?_

_-desde que estoy acá solo he visto a Granger y su "novio"- Harry escucho con cierto desdén esa expresión por parte de Ryddle, lo que le preocupó un poco.-¿Dónde se supone que están los demás?, ¿acaso no tenemos más familia?_

_\- No, Tom- tomo aire- los dos somos huérfanos, ya te lo había comentado pero por la guerra perdí a mis padres, fueron asesinados y tu padre también fue víctima de eso, tu madre murió al tenerte… estamos solos, bueno con nuestros amigos._

_\- Tus amigos, Harry._

_\- Nuestros Tom, porque estoy completamente seguro que te llevaras muy bien con ellos- Ryddle sonrió, no muy convencido._

_\- ¿y tu novia?- Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

_\- No tengo._

_-¿por qué?_

_\- Bueno, en si no es que no tenga, la quiero y mucho, pero por el momento no está, es la hermana menor de Ron, su nombre es Ginny; se fue con su familia después de la guerra hace un par de años, creo que para olvidar un poco los estragos de la misma…como sea, aun nos escribimos, aunque obviamente no es lo mismo._

_\- No, no lo es.- los dos hicieron un silencio que se prolongo durante varios minutos, hasta que Hermione salió de la casa con un par de cajas, paso al lado de Ryddle pero no se percato de que estaba allí, y se detuvo frente a Harry._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que debías trabajar hasta tarde._

_\- Acabe temprano- sonrió. Ella vestía de traje, con una falda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, sin chaqueta, pues hacía demasiada calor para tenerla puesta, tenía una blusa dos botones desabotonada.- acaso dudas de mi?.- el también sonrió_

_\- no ¿y que es eso?- ella levanto las cajas, eran dos, una algo grande y la otra alargada y delgada._

_\- Son para Ryddle ¿por cierto, donde esta?_

_\- Aquí -contesto él, causando que Hermione diera un brinco, gracias a la agilidad de Harry las cajas no terminaron en el suelo._

_-Ryddle- Hermione no pudo evitar espantarse- no me asuste._

_\- No es mi culpa Granger que no se dé cuenta que estaba aquí… ¿y que es eso?- pregunto lo mismo que Harry, ambos estaban muy concentrados en las cajas._

_\- Bueno.- hablo ella, sonriendo- teniendo en cuenta que Ryddle necesita una varita, pues me di a la tarea de conseguirle una que lo entendiera perfectamente.- ambos la vieron extrañados, ella tomo la caja pequeña alargada- aquí hay un par de varitas que quiero que pruebe, no pueden seguir compartiendo la varita… hay tres en total, las busqué con el mismo núcleo de la de Harry ya que le responde tan bien._

_ Ryddle se acerco y tomo la caja, la destapo y en efecto había tres varitas. Harry reconoció una de ellas de inmediato: era la varita de Voldemort, de color hueso, con el mismo núcleo que la suya, su gemela; no pudo evitar ver nervioso a Hermione que le devolvió la mirada; mientras Ryddle las examinaba y probaba, ellos se apartaron un poco._

_-¿Qué haces, Hermione?_

_\- ayudándote…_

_\- Le acabas de entregar la varita de Voldemort._

_\- Ésa fue su varita desde que entro a Hogwarts, además enserio necesita una y yo no creo que la varita lo corrompa._

_\- No sé, me parece peligroso._

_-Cálmate, pedí que le hicieran algunos cambios, son la misma pero diferentes; confía en mí -Harry asintió y los dos volvieron a observar a Ryddle, quien estaba con la varita gemela de la de Harry. Hermione tenía razón, se entendían de maravilla, la varita reacciono como si nunca hubiera perdido a su dueño._

_-¿y bien, Ryddle?- preguntaba Hermione muy triunfal._

_\- Es perfecta- respondió con algo de euforia- me quedo con esta… gracias…- arrastraba las palabras pero al menos las dijo- aunque me la debía ya que rompió la mía-ella no entendió pero siguió la corriente._

_\- Fue un accidente, bueno sigamos… en esta caja- destapaba la más grande- hay libros- Harry se asomo y así era, mas de cinco libros exageradamente gordos, el jamás leería eso, su mente no le daba para leer, siempre fue más práctico- aquí está contenida la magia que se aprende en Hogwarts desde primero hasta séptimo, no está de más que lea y practique los hechizos y pociones._

_Ryddle tomo la caja sin pronunciar palabra alguna, guardo la varita en su pantalón y luego de colocar la caja en la mesa cercana a ellos, saco un libro y comenzó a ojearlo._

_\- bien, creo que tengo tarea- observo la caja de nuevo y luego a Hermione- demasiada- rio y Harry lo acompaño, cesaron de reír cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta._

_\- voy a ver- alcanzo a decir Harry antes de desaparecer por donde había llegado Hermione, esta sonrió hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente sola con Ryddle, entonces y como reacción involuntaria se fijo en el; para su alivio, él se había sentado y se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros que le entrego, muy concentrado. Ella no pudo evitar volver a sonreír… realmente le era muy agradable encontrar a alguien como ella, bueno, que leyera, con Ron y Harry había olvidado eso, estar con alguien inteligente._

_Lo veía de una manera muy peculiar, casi como una adolecente enamorada, solo le faltaba suspirar, pero no era por eso que estaba tan concentrada en el; ella lo veía porque era como ver su yo, pero en versión masculina; se embobo observándolo; Ryddle, por su parte, se sintió vigilado y levanto la vista, se encontró con la mirada de Hermione sobre el. Ella se sonrojo después de parpadear y reaccionar. Veía a todas partes algo asustada y temblorosa, como buscando una buena excusa, Ryddle simplemente se levanto, cerro el libro y rio._

_-No le veo la gracia- trataba de verse seria y tranquila._

_\- no le voy a hacer nada Granger- dijo acercándose, pero deteniéndose un par de pasos frente a ella- a menos que usted quiera.- Hermione se sonrojo inevitablemente, quería refutar pero no se le ocurría que decir._

_-que…_

_-¿Qué?- repitió el riendo- es enserio, ¿es lo más inteligente que se le ocurre?- se acerco mas-¿tan nerviosa la pongo?- susurro._

_-claro que no- Hermione estaba molesta, esa actitud arrogante la sacaba y siempre la sacara de quicio- ¿Quién se está creyendo?... que le quede muy claro Ryddle dos cosas, la primera TENGO NOVIO y la segunda, usted definitivamente no es mi tipo- él se rio-¿de que rayos se ríe?- estaba más que molesta._

_\- si no soy su tipo Granger entonces respóndame ¿Por qué dejo que la besara?- iba a protestar pero él siguió hablando- en dos ocasiones_

_\- Zoquete- apretaba los puños- cretino, se tiene demasiada confianza, le recuerdo que esos besos fueron robados, usted me los robo, yo no sé los pedí- seguía sonriendo y ella ya no entendía por que, sus palabras debían molestarlo, pero en cambio allí estaba, sonriendo-¿de que se ríe?- dijo entre dientes._

_\- de que… eso es cierto- Hermione no había notado la cercanía de Ryddle, nuevamente a escasos centímetros de ella.- y por eso mismo le garantizo Granger, que este va a ser el ultimo que le robe.- intento protestar pero él coloco uno de sus dedos sobre su boca, luego recorrió sus labios con el mismo- el o los próximos usted me los pedirá- Hermione estaba perdida en su mirada, estando allí en esa situación debía admitir que él le gustaba y mucho._

_Ryddle bajo su mano por el hombro de ella, luego lo coloco en su cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, y Hermione se dejo llevar; dentro de ella había una guerra, la parte racional que le decía que se alejara y la irracional que bueno, en esencia le gritaba que Ryddle le encantaba; con su otra mano él tomo de nuevo su rostro y delineando una vez más sus labios se acerco y la beso…_

_El beso se fue transformando conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez más salvaje, Ryddle había dejado la delicadeza a un lado, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Hermione, de su cintura bajaba y subía por la pierna de ella que el había subido a su cintura, ella por su parte también se descontrolo, estaba desabotonando con mucha prisa la camisa que él tenía…_

_No parecía importarle lo que pasara, la guerra dentro de sí misma la había perdido la lógica, Ryddle la llevaba ahora contra la pared, pasando de su boca a su cuello y regresando, también intentando desvestirla. En medio de su excitación ambos escucharon un fuerte golpe, y se detuvieron y apartaron sus rostros el uno del otro, viendo hacia la puerta que estaba a su lado._

_-Harry- dijo Hermione regresando en sí y apartándose totalmente de Ryddle- Harry está en la casa- se repitió rápidamente arreglándose, luego se fijo de nuevo en Ryddle, quería pelearle pero no podía- es mejor- bajo la vista de él y seguía abotonándose la blusa que llevaba puesta- que nos alejemos._

_\- bien - respondió arreglándose también la ropa- pero- Hermione levanto la vista- piense en lo que casi ocurre- no la veía, su mirada estaba fija en la camisa- nos gustamos y eso es obvio._

_\- tengo novio- se apresuro a decir._

_\- si pues…- el levanto la mirada y sonreía- eso no pareció importarle hace unos segundos- ella se sonrojo, iba a protestarle pero Harry salió muy molesto de la casa._

_-¿ocurre algo?- Hermione se había acercado a él, decidida a ignorar a Ryddle y olvidar por completo lo que casi ocurre, Harry daba vueltas como si estuviera encerrado- Harry…_

_-Hermione si no te molesta quisiera estar solo- fue lo que logro decir, ella observo que no podía ni hablar de la rabia._

_\- por favor Harry Potter, crees que te voy a dejar solo y así- Harry la vio a los ojos- si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, pero no te voy a dejar- le sonrió tenuemente y el intento hacer lo mismo, no pudo._

_\- lo siento, es que me acaban de informar que me tengo que ir hoy mismo- se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla que había afuera._

_-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?_

_-es una misión, me dieron permiso para quedarme unos días con Tom- Hermione no puedo evitar verlo cuando su amigo lo menciono, Ryddle estaba a su lado muy atento- pero surgió un imprevisto y me enviaron a mi ya que la mayoría de aurores están ocupado._

_-¿que misión es?_

_\- peligrosa, es de alto riesgo y secreta, no te lo puedo contar, debo irme en un par de minutos, otros aurores vendrán por mi._

_\- bueno, no veo entonces porque estas tan molesto._

_\- Hermione- se levanto rápidamente- Tom- lo señalo y ella volteo asía el aludido, comprendiendo por fin la molestia de Harry._

_-¿Qué?- a Ryddle no le hizo gracia- yo puedo cuidarme muy bien solo, no soy un niño._

_\- perdona, no lo digo por eso, es que nos estamos instalando y ahora debo irme, además no has aprendido lo suficiente en magia y…_

_\- que importa- Ryddle definitivamente estaba molesto- ¿cuál es el problema con que me quede solo?- Harry no supo cómo explicarse; como le decía que temía que estando solo Voldemort surgiera en lo recóndito de su mente, apenas si había logrado entablar una amistad con él, eso no le garantizaba que ya hubiera cambiado… es mas estaba seguro de que eso aun estaba muy lejos de pasar._

_-Tom- Hermione hablaba después de un incomodo silencio- no está de más que alguien te enseñe magia, si de los libros puedes aprender bastante, pero no es lo mismo que si alguien te instruyera- nuevamente Hermione se había olvidado de no tutearlo, pero teniendo en cuanta su "beso" ya que caso tenia no hacerlo._

_-sí… Mione- ella volvió a ver a su amigo- puedes, por favor, quedarte con él?.- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, evito por todos los medios ver la reacción de Ryddle._

_\- No…- su voz temblaba un poco- no se…si el, bueno, quiere quedarse solo, yo no…_

_\- Hermione…_

_\- Repito- hablaba Ryddle- me puedo quedar SOLO._

_\- Lo sé- afirmaba Harry- a lo que me refiero es… a que Hermione venga en las tarde a ayudarte en lo que pueda, te lo puedo asegurar es muy buena en lo que hace- Hermione lo observaba y se percato de una sonrisa en el rostro de Tom, no pudo evitar recordar su "beso" con el- quiero Tom que te quede muy claro, yo confió en ti- sonrío- no es que te vayas a volver un psicópata ¿o sí?- Ryddle también sonrió._

_\- No, no tengo motivos para eso, pero no sé si Granger quiera ayudarme- ambos la observaban esperando una respuesta._

_\- Claro…claro que te ayudare, Tom- intentaba sonar tranquila, luego vio a su amigo- vendré con Ron - lo menciono levantando un poco la voz-pero tendrá que ser en la noche, recuerda que en las tardes trabajamos aun._

_\- ah, sí claro lo olvidaba… si en los noches- nuevamente se vieron interrumpido por que golpearon en la puerta- creo que ya debo irme_

_\- Bien, ¿Cuánto te demoraras?_

_\- No lo sé, adiós- abrazo a su amiga- te escribiré y Tom- le extendió la mano- nos veremos luego- el la estrecho sonriendo._

_-No me trates como a un niño- le susurro al oído en un tenue y muy corto abrazo de parte suya- no lo soy._

_\- Descuida…bueno nos vemos- se dio la vuelta y entro en la casa._

_Ryddle y Hermione observaban la puerta por donde se había ido, ambos esperaron escuchar que abrían y cerraban de nuevo la puerta, cuando ella se aparto de el_

_\- Te lo repito, tengo novio y esto jamás paso, le prometí a Harry que vendría y eso are, mas te vale que no vuelvas a…_

_\- Deja de amenazar- Hermione quedo paralizada al ver esa mirada seria y penetrante una vez más, su rostro reflejaba furia- Granger, haz lo que se te dé la gana -se dio la vuelta y sin más explicaciones también entro a la casa_

_Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar más que tomar sus cosas y salir casi que corriendo, ahora solo pensaba en una cosa ¿Qué le pasaba a Ryddle?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Habían pasado varios días desde que Harry se había marchado; de hecho, ya hacían casi dos semanas, y Hermione estaba intentando cumplirle a Harry lo pactado, pero le estaba costando horrores; recordaba la actitud de Ryddle y le daba miedo; Pudo evadirlo, hasta que Harry por fin escribió y Ron se enteró. No pudo dar mayores explicaciones salvo que había estado muy ocupada, pero ya no podía evitarlo._

_Junto a Ron fueron a la casa de Harry._

_Ryddle, por su parte, había estado leyendo y practicando como Hermione le había instado; tenia y quería mantener su mente ocupado en algo, ya que desde que había besado a la amiga de su primo…no quería mencionarla, no dejaba de pensar en ella, le gustaba, estaba claro, pero… tal vez había algo más…_

_No se dio cuenta de que frente a él, un arbusto comenzaba a elevarse exageradamente; agitaba con bastante furia su varita sin ser demasiado consciente de ello, su cabeza no paraba de trabajar… quería confiar en Harry, pero sentía que le ocultaba algo… además del hecho de que la explicación por su pérdida de memoria era algo rara, posible pero poco convincente; algo no andaba bien y averiguaría qué era, así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida._

_Ese era otro tema, ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer con su vida?... vivir de lo que Harry le indicara…No. Jamás seria la marioneta de nadie. Golpeo con fuerza su varita contra el césped de frustración contenida, y en el proceso la había soltado; Entonces, noto que ésta soltó unas chispas verdes… la dejo allí, no quiso recogerla, pero si se tumbo en el césped aun molesto; levanto la vista hacia el cielo, vio por primera vez el arbusto elevado, ladeo su cabeza hacia la varita a su lado y volvió al arbusto, no entendía porque seguía allí si ya no tenía la varita._

_Se sentó y solo por probar, levanto la mano hacia el arbusto, como intentando dirigirlo con la mente, algo completamente absurdo; cerro la mano y la movió a la derecha, y para su sorpresa el arbusto también se movió en esa dirección; Demasiado sorprendido y pensando que era por el viento, probó otra vez: la movió a la izquierda y luego la bajó, el arbusto seguía sus movimientos. En ese momento, su enojo se esfumo, tomó uno de los libros que le entregó… que le habían brindado, y memorizo algunos de los hechizos._

_ Re posicionando el arbusto en el suelo, empezó a practicarlos sin la varita, solo veía fijamente el arbusto. Para su sorpresa, el arbusto reaccionaba como debía reaccionar ante los hechizos, y entonces lo entendió: no necesitaba de una varita para hacer magia como Harry y los demás. Se sentía muy adelantado a ellos, casi superior; una sonrisa algo siniestra apareció en sus labios ante aquel pensamiento._

_Sin depender de una varita…quién podría contra él…? _

_A su mente vinieron un par de imágenes que no comprendió; estaba en un cementerio, rodeado de mas personas pero vestidas de forma peculiar, todos alrededor suyo, escuchando, como esperando ordenes; parpadeo un par de veces y esas imágenes se fueron en su lugar había quedado una jaqueca; además, recordó a Harry… no quería sentirse superior a él, Harry era su igual, amigo y única familia. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con él y sospechaba que Harry sabía que era, de eso estaba seguro._

_Aun seguía en el césped en la parte trasera de la casa; el viento de verano era cálido pero agradable… cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa, y su jaqueca fue desapareciendo; la varita seguía a su lado… sentirse superior, ¿Qué tontería era esa? se tumbó en el césped con las manos detrás de su cabeza, relajado; ya no quería pensar en nada, en menos de tres días se había leído los libros que tenía en la caja, había practicado y aprendido el contenido de cuatro de los cinco libros…_

_-Ryddle- la voz de Ron le hizo abrir los ojos y apoyándose sobre el codo se giro hacia la puerta esperando ver salir a alguien-Ryddle…- el pelirrojo se fue asomando como con algo de recelo por la puerta trasera; al encontrarse con la mirada de Ryddle desde el suelo, sonrió y salió del todo- Hola- saludo moviendo una mano. Ryddle no se levanto, pero pudo ver que tras Ron entraba al patio una insegura Hermione- Eh… sentimos llegar sin avisar, pero Harry dijo que podíamos entrar cuando quisiéramos, no sé si a usted le moleste…_

_\- No- respondió levantándose del suelo- la verdad me da igual ¿y, saben algo de Harry?_

_\- No, no ha escrito recientemente, pero es normal, dependiendo de la misión podemos llegar a demorar meses en regresar._

_-¿Meses?.- preguntó un poco sorprendido y alarmado a partes iguales. Qué demonios hacía en esas misiones?_

_\- Si- hablo rápidamente Hermione ante la cara de sorpresa de Ryddle; le divertía y sorprendía gratamente…no esperaba que aquel muchacho extrañara así a Harry.- Pero eso es relativo, no todos tardan tanto, otros unas semanas y la mayoría apenas unos días._

_\- Y usted, Granger… ¿no sale a misiones?_

_\- sí, pero no todo el tiempo, muy pocas veces, soy más de oficina.- al notar que el ambiente era agradable decidió que lo mantendría así, no iba a arruinar la atmósfera.-¿y bien, en que le ayudamos?- volvió a colocar aquella distancia que nunca se debía romper._

_\- Pues no sé, ya leí todos los libros y memorice la mayoría, si tienen más libros…- Hermione negó con la cabeza, tras Ron.- Entonces, realmente no sé en qué podrían ayudarme aquí…_

_ -No- hablo Ron estaba algo rojo, pero no se veía molesto, era más bien vergüenza, delatándose: Hermione le había propuesto llevarle algunos libros más, pero el pelirrojo no pensó que a Ryddle le gustara tanto leer- que tal si practica con un adversario?_

_-¿Adversario?- se levanto del césped recogiendo también su varita._

_\- Sí, podemos hacer un par de duelos, es mejor la práctica que la teoría. O por lo menos más entretenida._

_-Ron- terció amenazante Hermione; se había molestado por el comentario- las dos son importantes…_

_\- pues suena bien la idea, pero…_

_-¿Pero qué?- ella se extraño, frunciendo el entrecejo._

_\- No sé si sea conveniente, y si Granger me vuelve a dejar sin memoria?.- Hermione se sonrojo- o peor aún, me mata por accidente?.- la castaña no podía discernir si estaba bromeando o iba en serio._

_\- No soy torpe- estaba realmente colorada.- Y no se preocupe, no volveré a lanzarle hechizos desmemorizantes, si quiere solo pelee con Ron y ya.- Ryddle se rio, Ron le sonreía a su novia, lo que provocó que la chica se pusiese aún más roja._

_\- Ya se, Harry no dejaba de decirme que usted es una muy buena bruja, de hecho, mis respetos.- hizo una reverencia que no se vio hipócrita, sino más bien sincera, y las mejillas de la castaña, que aun seguían coloradas, se volvieron a teñir de carmesí, pero esta vez de vergüenza…ante ella, un mago poderoso le hacia una reverencia. Esperaron a que Ryddle se enderezara.-¿y bien, comenzamos?_

_\- Claro- a Ron le emocionaba la idea, porque si en algo tenía razón Harry era que él fue el mago más poderoso después de Dumbledore, un duelo con alguien así debía ser interesante._

_Pasaron el resto del día en duelos, primero sólo con Ron, hasta que animaron a Hermione y la convencieron de participar, aunque ninguno de los dos logro desarmar a Ryddle, ni tampoco sorprenderlo… se les volvió un reto personal lograr aunque sea desarmarlo pero se acabo el día, teniendo que entrar a la casa en un patio ya en medio del crepúsculo._

_Hermione preparo la cena y pasadas las nueve de la noche se marcharon._

_\- Pues no parece un psicópata- decía Ron al pasar, acompañando a Hermione a la casa- es hasta algo agradable._

_\- Si…- el pelirrojo tenía razón, demasiada a decir verdad y para más para su gusto, Ryddle era muy diferente a como se lo pudieron llegar a imaginar; la única referencia que tenían de él era la del diario que Harry destruyó, y la verdad es que era horrible como persona, demasiado frio y calculador, pero este Ryddle… no lo podía negar mas, debía darle a Harry la razón._

_Pensaron que se encontrarían con un psicópata, un futuro monstruo con sed de sangre, pero no…en su lugar habían conocido a un muchacho de su edad bastante divertido cuando se lo proponía, capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera y… ella suspiro derrotada, ya no sabía cómo terminar esa frase, fuera del jueguito que había mantenido con Ryddle hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que él, Tom Ryddle, le gustaba en serio y ¿ahora qué se supone que tenía que hacer?... tenía novio y lo quería. No. Amaba a Ron, era quien siempre había estado a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas…no podía hacerle aquello…ni siquiera con el pensamiento…qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo…_

_Cuando Ron se marcho, no pudo despedirse como siempre, con un beso; volteo el rostro cuando el pelirrojo intento besarla, y no pudo más que excusarse diciendo que estaba agotada, él simplemente le sonrió y se marcho; confiaba en ella, no tenia por qué dudar…qué podía estar ocultándole la castaña que él no haya visto? Si, además de novios, eran compinches...lo sabían todo el uno del otro._

_ Hermione vivía aun en la casa de sus padres, cosa que lejos de molestarle le agradaba; ellos estaban de viaje en África, no recordaba con exactitud dónde y tampoco se mataba por recordarlo, de vez en cuando la llamaban, y eso la mantenía tranquila, sabiendo que estaban bien y felices donde sea que fuera._

_Sentada en el sofá frente a la televisión apagada, se dio cuenta que seguía suspirando cada vez que pensaba en Ryddle…es mas, se dio cuenta de que pensaba demasiado en Ryddle -¿Qué me está pasando?- coloco uno de los cojines en su cara, intentando ocultarse de la realidad, aunque sea por unos instantes._

_Un rato después se levanto y fue a la cocina… intentaba pensar en Ron o el trabajo, pero después de un rato se daba cuenta que a su mente venia el rostro de Ryddle y no solo eso, sino que lo recordaba sonriendo, y recordaba aquellos besos, sobre todo el último, y cada vez que lo hacía, se sonrojaba sin pensárselo y se le erizaban los vellos de la piel…_

_Una simple atracción parecía convertirse muy lentamente en algo más. No sería un problema si ella no tuviera novio, pero estaba él, Ron, y lo quería… aun lo quería, es solo que ya no sabía qué tipo de cariño era, tampoco se explicaba cómo alguien la podía desubicar tanto en tan poco tiempo…no podía especificar con exactitud en qué momento aquel muchacho se había metido e invadido su mente y su corazón de aquella manera tan profunda…Tratando de distraerse de sus propios pensamientos, se puso a ordenar algunos papeles del trabajo; era aurora de escritorio, y siempre, como una costumbre se terminaba llevando el trabajo a la casa._

_ Debía decidirse y pronto… estaba por cumplir tres años de novia de Ron, no podía botar ese tiempo a la basura por algo que bien podría ser pasajero pero… ¿y si no lo era?- basta- se dijo a sí misma- Ron es mi única opción, ¿Qué hago pensando en Ryddle?, ya no mas…como le dije a él, RON ES MI NOVIO y así se queda._

_Clausurando el tema definitivamente o así lo quiso creer ella, se fue a la ducha y luego a la cama. _

_Por su parte, Tom Ryddle estaba aun en el patio trasero, esta vez observando las estrellas, tendido nuevamente sobre el césped. Tenía que admitirlo, se había divertido con los amigos de Harry; tal vez en algún momento sí que los podría llamar sus amigos, aunque esa idea parecía ridícula, Granger le gustaba y Ron era su novio, si intentaba algo con ella, Weasley lo odiaría, si no…no sabía con exactitud cuál sería su reacción pero no toleraría verlos muy acaramelados._

_ Como aquella noche que estaban todos reunidos, ese beso lo hizo enojar y bastante, disimulo con lo primero que le llego a la mente pero la realidad era esa, después de todo lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue a ella y la beso sin pensar, quizá no debía hacerlo, tal vez se estaba obsesionando con ella, pero comenzaba a pensar que si ella no estaría con el entonces no la quería ni remotamente cerca y menos a su novio. Aunque la idea de perderla sin saber si pudo llegar a corresponderle no lo dejaba tranquilo… ella le gustaba realmente…_

_Eso era lo que le pasaba, Hermione Granger le gustaba y más de lo que él se podía controlar, la quería a su lado, quería saber si era algo pasajero o si era algo más… algo que ni siquiera podía pronunciar; sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, había hecho una especie de tienda allí, su cabeza y brazos salían de ella por lo qué podía ver el cielo estrellado._

_Sumido en sus sueños, escuchaba voces, distinguía algunas frases pero no veía nada, ni quien las decía ni donde estaba, escuchaba…-_SLYTHERIN_\- pronunciado con gran fuerza y posteriormente aplausos-_ debes decidir Tom_\- parecía alguien demasiado cercano a él, algo anciano-_ ser diferente, único, esa es mi meta_\- esa era su voz, pero a quien le hablaba?-_ lograr un mundo en el que solo estén quienes lo merezcan_\- nuevamente era el-_ Tom, ten cuidado con lo que deseas_\- esta vez logro ver algo, era una habitación bastante amplia, más bien un despacho, delante de el un señor algo anciano, de ojos azules lo observaba atentamente, como tratando de averiguar en que pensaba, y aunque le sonreía amablemente, su semblante era en realidad serio._

_Sintió un escalofrío al ver aquel rostro y despertó; quedo sentado de la impresión derrumbando así la improvisada tienda-¿Quién es?- dijo involuntariamente…quien era aquel sujeto? El escalofrío volvió, solo que ésta vez, extrañado, le pareció como si alguien tras él lo provocara, asi que se dio la vuelta: había alguien en efecto, cubierto por una capucha _

_\- ¿Quién es y que quiere?- Ryddle no le tenía miedo._

_-_ _Abrirte los ojos__\- susurro -_ _Te están engañando__\- su voz producía un eco bastante fantasmagórico._

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién?_

_-__Aquel que dice ser tu familia, no lo es, tú no tienes familia__\- Ryddle estaba molesto, pero no sabía por que-_ _eres hijo de Merope Gaunt y Tom Ryddle, ÉL hijo de Lily Evans y James Potter, y como podrás notarlo ya no son familia, y si quieres saber quién eres averigua quienes fueron esos cuatro nombres__\- terminado de hablar se desvaneció en el aire con una carcajada bastante sonora._

_Ryddle, molesto y con la cabeza ahora realmente hecha un lío, entro a la casa._

_Estaba decidido. _

_Colocó algunas pocas pertenencias que Harry le había brindado antes de partir y algunos de los libros en una vieja maleta que allí había, y sólo con eso, se marchó dejando la casa atrás, sin pensar ya la castaña que antes había ocupado toda su mente._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ya había pasado un año del fatídico suceso._

_Desde su regreso, tiempo después, Harry no había cesado su búsqueda. Ryddle había desaparecido de la nada y sin avisar y no entendía por que; lo único que sabía era que un día regreso a casa y ya no estaba. En lo que era su habitación solo encontró varios cajones desordenados y faltaba ropa; al preguntar a sus amigos, estos solo le dijeron que cuando fueron a verlo el ya no estaba. Nadie sabía dónde estaba Ryddle y muchos menos que era lo que había pasado, o qué lo había llevado a alejarse así de allí._

_Harry debía encontrarlo, no por el hecho de lo que estaba en juego, sino porque realmente le importaba, le había tomado afecto en muy poco tiempo; Por otra parte, la relación entre Ron y Hermione se resquebrajaba casa día más, y el punto de partida había sido la huída de Ryddle, y Ron no era tan tonto: sospechaba, o sabía, muy en el fondo, que a su novia le gustaba Ryddle, pero no tenía el coraje ni el deseo real de decírselo. Era probable que jamás se lo dijera. _

_Eso le daba un motivo bastante fuerte para desear que Ryddle jamás reapareciera, aunque le causaba un sentimiento fuerte de culpa al pensar en que la vida de Harry estaba en juego por su causa._

_Pasaron varias semanas y ya se encontraban en invierno, la navidad se aproximaba y por más que ambos chicos insistieron, Harry no desistió: trabajaba sin descanso en los casos que le asignaban, y aún más en el suyo propio. _

_Una tarde, desmotivado regresó a su casa; Por más que se rompía la cabeza pensando y se pasaba horas investigando posibles pistas, no llegaba a entender el motivo por el cual Ryddle se había marchado y en dónde exactamente se había metido, y menos entendía por qué él, que era un auror calificado, no podía encontrarlo. _

_Para su sorpresa, cuando ya estaba llegando a su casa caminando – había decidido llegar a pie, sin utilizar la Re Flu – se percató de que había alguien sentado en el borde de la puerta de su casa. Lo reconoció al instante, dándole un vuelco al corazón. _

_-¿Tom?- él se levanto del andén al verlo, en efecto era Ryddle -¿dónde estabas?_

_\- Por ahí- Respondió sencillamente, restándole importancia a su desaparición. Estaba vestido de la misma manera que se fue, limpio y perfectamente arreglado._

_-¿Por ahí? ¿Te parece que es la respuesta que busco?_

_\- Es la única que te voy a dar._

_-Bien, entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_\- Porque debía hacerlo._

_-Y eso es todo?- Harry estaba molesto pero triste a la vez, sabía que no obtendría gran cosa de Ryddle, siempre se caracterizo por ser reservado, pero…_

_-Encontré…- volvió a hablar Ryddle, un poco titubeante.- bueno, intente encontrar quien soy._

_-¿a que te refieres?, Tom tú ya sabes quién eres…_

_\- No Potter, no lo sé, se lo que tú me has dicho y que según parece es mentira- con cada palabra levantaba un poco la voz, se veía molesto._

_\- no logro comprenderte, ¿de que hablas?- era mentira. Él sabía perfectamente lo que le decía, pero temía que Ryddle también lo supiera. Las excusas se le estaban terminando rápidamente, y más temprano que tarde, Tom parecía haber descubierto la verdad de su pasado._

_\- Te dicen algo los nombres Lily y James Potter?- Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, aunque fingió tranquilidad, aunque un poco tarde.- o Merope Gaunt? - suspiro pesadamente, lo sabía, el sabia la verdad ¿pero cómo?_

_\- Tom, entremos a la casa, este no es lugar para discutir algo tan importante_

_\- No voy a entrar, supe que me buscabas y aquí estoy, pero esa no es mi casa ni tu mi familia._

_\- Soy lo único que te queda- dijo bruscamente Harry- tal vez no tengamos la misma sangre, pero te considero de mi familia, además ¿Cómo te enteraste de…_

_-De que no somos familia?- le interrumpió- o el nombre de tus padres y mi madre- Harry solo asintió- ¿que importa cómo me entere?... lo sé y ya- bajo la voz y se recostó en la puerta de la casa- no tengo ni la menor idea de quienes son fuera de que eran tus padres y mi madre._

_-Pero…_

_\- alguien vino y me los menciono, dijo que mentías y que lo corroborara averiguando quienes eran ellos… me fui porque estaba molesto, pero nunca quise saber quiénes fueron, esperaba que fuera mentira- veía a Harry a los ojos, y a Harry le dolió ver en ellos reflejada la traición.- me doy cuenta que si era verdad… sabes, me cuesta confiar en la gente y sinceramente confié en ti._

_\- Lo sé- susurro el aludido- perdóname, pero no es del todo mentira, somos familia en casi cuarto grado, no cercanos pero si lejanos, muy lejanos- ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos- Tom, lo que te dije era cierto mis padres murieron asesinados por Voldemort y tu madre murió al tenerte._

_\- Ya no sé si creerte._

_\- Lo puedes averiguar, aunque nunca llames a Voldemort por ese nombre, prefieren decir "el que no debe ser nombrado", aunque para mí eso es una tontería._

_-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- preguntaba serio, Harry asintió- entonces respóndeme ¿quién era Voldemort?_

_\- Te lo responderé, pero dame tiempo, no quisiera hablarte de él aun_

_-¿Por qué?_

_\- Porque él es…bueno, tiene que ver con… Tom, Voldemort no se llamaba realmente así, ese fue el nombre con el que se hizo llamar porque odiaba su nombre proveniente de muggles._

_-Aun no me has respondido._

_\- Lo sé, Tom dame cuatro años y te juro que te responderé todo, absolutamente todo lo que quieras saber sobre Voldemort, pero ahora no me obligues a hablar, no sé cómo hacerlo, no puedo… a mí más que a nadie me lastimo en todos los sentidos._

_\- ¿Por qué cuatro años?_

_\- Porque quiero - suspiro de nuevo- una vida para ti._

_-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con él?_

_\- Tom, cuatro años y te responderé todo- le extendió la mano- ahora solo te pido que confíes en mí, no te volveré a mentir._

_\- ¿crees que voy a estar tranquilo sabiendo que ese personaje y yo tenemos algo que ver y tu no me lo quieres decir?- bajo la mano._

_\- Tom, tu y él son en algo parecidos pero a la vez muy diferentes, Voldemort era un monstruo… tu solo estas molesto y confundido, además por si lo estas pensando no era tu padre - Ryddle pareció relajarse un poco, estaba muy tensionado-tu padre era muggle y tu madre bruja; ella le dio a tu padre una poción de amor y así consiguió casarse con él, y después de un tiempo dejo de dársela, lo amaba y esperaba que él le correspondiera, pero se equivoco y cuando paso el efecto tu padre se fue dejándola sola y embarazada, aunque él nunca lo supo… ella poco después se dejo consumir por el dolor y la tristeza, vagaba por las calles, así se enfermo y al final del embarazo no tuvo las fuerzas para quedarse contigo… tu naciste y viviste en un orfanato hasta que fueron por ti de Hogwarts, esa es la verdad de tu nacimiento._

_Ryddle no pronunciaba palabra alguna, no estaba molesto, tenía la mirada en el suelo, Harry se acerco abrió la puerta de la casa y lo invito a pasar, Ryddle entro sin protestar, se sentó en un sofá y no se movió de allí, Harry le dio algo de tomar y se sentó a su lado, debía seguir su historia._

_\- Albus Dumbledore era profesor de Hogwarts, de transformaciones creo, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, él fue por ti al orfanato, se hizo tu tutor en Hogwarts, responsable de ti y por eso te lo dio todo o bueno, lo que pudo, después de entrar te apartaste de él… Tom confía en mí, terminare la historia cuando pasen los cuatro años._

_\- Está bien.- habló después de un largo silencio- pero cuéntame sobre él, Dumbledore- Harry sonrió, era una buena señal que después de mencionar a su padre muggle él se interesara por Dumbledore._

_\- Bien, lo haré, pero ahora no, vamos a dormir, ya es tarde…- se levanto pesadamente del sillón, cansado.- Que descanses. Mañana hablaremos bien, no tengo que ir al trabajo.- sonrió, aliviado. Realmente me alegro que hayas regresado._

_Después de mucho tiempo, por fin Harry paso una noche agradable sabiendo que Ryddle estaba ahí de nuevo en su casa, sabiendo que después de enterarse de parte de su verdad quería confiar en el… se levanto como si fuera a trabajar, revisó el correo y luego de preparar el desayuno subió a llamar a Ryddle, quería corroborar que aun siguiera allí._

_Al entrar en la habitación de Tom se desanimo inmediatamente, al ver la cama vacía de él, perfectamente tendida, como si nunca hubieran dormido allí, no veía tampoco la maleta de Ryddle… él no estaba, y sabrá Merlín desde cuándo o a que horas se fue, llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrirla, era Hermione de nuevo sola._

_\- Hola- saludo desanimado- ¿y Ron?_

_\- No lo sé, además no soy su niñera para estar cuidando de él todo el tiempo.- entro en la casa con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesta._

_\- Hermione.- su amiga se paro al lado de las escalera cruzándose de brazos- Sé que te estás peleando con Ron desde hace tiempo, no soy tonto… ¿Qué paso? Si ustedes se querían tanto, es mas hasta pensé que se casarían._

_\- Pues te equivocaste…- de su rostro desapareció la mirada enojada y tomo lugar una triste, también habían parecido un par de lagrimas- pelee definitivamente con el ayer…Ron está seguro que me gusta alguien más y…- se pauso sollozando- y terminamos- rompió en llanto, Harry la abrazo, no sabiendo qué más hacer en una situación así._

_Después de que ella se tranquilizo, los dos tomaron asiento al final de la escalera._

_\- Lo quiero Harry, y mucho…_

_-Pero…_

_\- Pero tal vez Ron tenga razón, quizá me guste alguien más, aun así esa no era razón para que me dijera lo que me dijo y termináramos así de mal…_

_-¿Qué te dijo?_

_\- No vale la pena recordarlo, solo te diré que se comporto como un cretino arrogante, lo desconocerías si lo hubieras visto- suspiro, su voz era apenas audible._

_\- Bueno, no te ofendas Hermione, pero lo veía venir…tú empezaste a ser distante con él, cada vez más…por supuesto, no es excusa para que te tratase mal…_

_\- Lo sé- guardo su rostro en sus brazos sobre sus piernas._

_\- ¿entonces, quien te gusta? ¿Ron sabe quién es?_

_\- Nadie, no importa se fue y no sé si regrese, además creo que es mejor así… que este lejos, y no sé si Ron lo sabe, quizá lo sabe._

_\- Bueno, no sé que decirte.- la verdad, Harry se consideraba un cero a la izquierda para esas cosas. Después de todo, a él tampoco le había ido muy bien en el amor que digamos, así que no podía dar demasiados consejos al respecto…_

_\- No me digas nada Harry, solo déjame quedar aquí un rato mas, no quiero regresar a mi casa, terminaría despedazando todo lo que Ron me ha regalado, que es lo que voy a terminar haciendo, pero ahora…por ahora no.- sonrió tenuemente. Harry también sonrió._

_\- Por mi eres bienvenida, siempre y cuando Ron no crea que soy yo quien te gusta ahora.- ambos rieron y ella se recostó en él, un poco más tranquila._

_\- No sé si cree que eres tú, pero si es así es un idiota, ¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo de amigos no es capaz de ver que entre tu y yo jamás pasaría algo así, ¿somos amigos, verdad Harry?_

_-Claro que sí, pero nunca digas nunca- ella se aparto y lo vio extrañada- es decir no sabemos que pase más adelante, por ahora eres mi mejor amiga._

_-¿te me estas declarando Harry?- él se sonrojo y luego rio._

_-No…-tartamudeaba- no, digo no es que no seas bonita es que yo… no…esta Ginny, además somos amigos…y- Hermione soltó una carcajada._

_\- Tranquilízate, ya entendí, no sabemos hacia donde vamos, y tu aun quieres mucho a Ginny- el asintió- somos amigos y nada más, y creo que te alegrara saber que los Weasley, entre ellos Ginny regresaron…_

_-¿Es en serio?- Harry no pudo disimular su felicidad- pero… Ginny no me dijo nada…_

_\- Creo que quería darte la sorpresa- se levanto de la escalera- y la acabo de arruinar… cuando la veas por favor disimula, si?- le suplicaba juntando las manos._

_\- descuida, lo hare._

_-bien, entonces…- Hermione no siguió hablando, su vista estaba fija en la puerta que daba al patio trasero, Harry se asomo por las barandas de las escalera y para su sorpresa ahí, justo en la puerta estaba Ryddle._

_-¿Tom?- dijo asombrado, estaba convencido de que se había ido de noche; pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que paso minutos después, en menos de nada Hermione había corrido hacia el y lo abrazaba fuertemente._

_Tanto Ryddle como Harry estaban atónitos, ninguno se esperaba esa muestra de afecto; Hermione se aparto de él y sin aviso le dio un beso, Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin poder creer aun lo que veía, Ryddle por su parte la abrazo y le respondió el beso._

_Pensando y atando un poco los cabos, Harry creyó comprender en parte porque había regresado Ryddle…_

_Cuántas cosas se había perdido en su viaje de trabajo?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Había pasado el día volando; Hermione, después de su impulso había salido corriendo, retornando recién pasadas las seis de la tarde, cuando el crepúsculo ya dominaba el cielo. _

_Cuando llegó, halló a Harry y Tom, quienes estaban de pie uno al lado del otro, con los brazos cruzados y esperando una respuesta de una asustada y muy tímida Hermione; inmediatamente, ésta se sonrojo y corrió a sentarse en el sofá, sin ser capaz de ver ni a su amigo ni mucho menos a Ryddle. Ella aún no lograba entender por qué lo había hecho, y menos sabía qué decir._

_-Hermione- habló por fin Harry, después de un incomodo silencio.- Estamos esperando una respuesta, o al menos una explicación.-su amiga seguía con la vista fija en el piso, sin animarse a encararlo._

_-Granger.- Tom tomó la palabra, notando que las palabras de Harry no hacían mella en la chica.- No entiendo esa bienvenida, pero si era para que tomara esa actitud, mejor lo hubiera dejado en un simple "Hola, Ryddle…".-esperó un momento alguna señal de que lo había oído, pero al no ver reacción en Hermione se dio la vuelta, ofuscado.- Estaré arriba, Harry.- dicho esto se marchó._

_\- Herm…_

_\- Lo siento.- interrumpió ella- Perdóname Harry, sé que no debí pero… no sé que me paso, quería y no quería besarlo.- levanto la vista hacia él- Así ha sido siempre, desde que regresó y francamente…no sé que hacer- Harry tomo lugar al lado de ella en el sofá._

_-¿Explícate, como así que siempre? -ella sin verlo a los ojos, respiro hondo y le comentó todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Ryddle hasta ese momento, aunque pasó por alto la parte desordenada de su último beso con él, justo allí, en la casa de Harry._

_\- No sé con exactitud que siento por él, si es atracción o… - volvió a respirar hondo- es algo mas, quizá realmente me guste…_

_-Yo lo creo, Hermione, es que debes decidirte y pronto…él está aquí para tener la vida que no pudo; y entre esos planes, yo esperaba que se interesara en alguien, que se enamorara…jamás pensé en ti, pero como sea, no quiero que por una decepción Voldemort regrese a…ya sabes._

_\- Sí, pero entiéndeme tu a mí, no sé que hacer…_

_-Por ahora lo mejor será olvidar lo que ocurrió.-ella sonrió tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza.- Aunque creo que deberías subir a disculparte con Ryddle._

_\- Sí, es lo más justo.- se puso de pie.- Iré ahora._

_\- Bien, te espero aquí…y por favor…- Harry sonrió de medio lado.- no más besos.- ella abrió los ojos y tomando un cojín del sofá terminó estrellándoselo a su amigo en la cabeza, para luego subir a paso raudo las escaleras. _

_\- Tonto.- susurro frente a la puerta de Ryddle, después de golpear suavemente espero; la verdad es que no quería que el saliera…es mas, desde que subió las escaleras ya estaba arrepentida de querer disculparse; si quería, pero no quería ver a Ryddle… ¿Qué sentía por él? era ahora la gran incógnita que debía resolver y pronto…_

_Tenía la vista en el suelo así que no se dio cuenta cuando Ryddle abrió la puerta._

_-¿Qué quiere, Granger?- su voz la saco inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, es más…su corazón se acelero en cuestión de segundos, la había asustado._

_-Ryddle…-se veía y sonaba asustada, a lo que Ryddle se molesto mas frunciendo el entrecejo- me asustó.- se apresuro a decir ella.- Bueno, a lo que vine…- ahora estaba nerviosa, el se cruzo de brazos. La castaña tomó una bocanada de aire, agarrando coraje.- Solo me quería disculpar por…- se sujetaba las manos y le temblaba el labio superior._

_\- No se tiene que disculpar- interrumpió él, ya exasperado por la actitud de Hermione- yo no me disculpe las veces que la bese… ni- su tono de voz cambio, de ser áspero paso a suave- tampoco me arrepiento - la veía fijamente; Hermione parecía hipnotizada, solo podía oírlo.- pero descuide, entiendo que no le intereso y que esos besos son solo atracción, dejemos ese tema hasta aquí- sin pronunciar mas palabras entro cerrando suavemente la puerta._

_Hermione bajo las escaleras aun sin entender que había pasado, si, Ryddle se había molestado pero también… parecía triste, no sabía cómo mas definir lo que vio en su expresión y … "esos besos son solo atracción"… la dejo mas desconcertada aun…acaso el sentía algo mas por ella?_

_ Al bajar el ultimo escalón, volvió su vista hacia el segundo piso; no había notado lo oscuro y tenebroso que se veía, y no pudo evitar pensar en un Ryddle sentado sobre la cama en medio de toda esa oscuridad, solo y…sin darse cuenta, la imagen de Voldemort apareció en su mente cubriendo totalmente la de aquel Ryddle solitario, y de pronto, sintió el impulso de subir de nuevo pero, se freno ¿Qué le diría? Si ni ella misma sabía que hacer._

_-¿Hermione?- ahora era Harry quien la traía a la realidad-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué paso?_

_-Nada- logro decir. Pasó a comentarle a Harry lo que Ryddle había dicho, tampoco él entendía, pero al marcharse su amiga le prometió que trataría de averiguarlo, mientras tanto ella debía definirse._

_Harry subió despacio las escaleras; pensando que Ryddle estaba dormido, ni siquiera encendió las luces; caminaba como si fuese un ladrón en su propia casa, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Su habitación estaba justo frente a la de Ryddle, y antes de abrirla se llevo el susto de su vida, ya que por ese pasillo apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, a unos pasos de él, estaba Ryddle en la penumbra a un costado de la ventana con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada, parecía dormido._

_-Tom…-susurro cuando pudo recuperare aliento, Ryddle levanto la cabeza-¿Qué haces ahí?_

_\- Nada- respondió también en susurros- Creo que pensando._

_-¿Crees?_

_\- Quiero- ladeo la cabeza en dirección de la ventana, viendo fijamente la luna; la tenue luz iluminaba su rostro y reflejaba lo que Harry supuso que era tristeza en alguien que se supone no podía Amar- irme…_

_\- Eres libre de hacerlo, pero si eso decides Tom, me encantaría saber de ti, donde estas y como estas… no quisiera perderte de vista de nuevo, no te alcanzas a imaginar lo preocupado que estuve por no saber de ti este año…_

_-Este año…- sonrió tenuemente- no hice gran cosa… solo viaje por todas partes, no tenía ni un peso, pero no lo necesite…tampoco me interesaba nada, caminaba sin un destino, sin rumbo solo dejándome guiar por los múltiples caminos que me encontraba, y cuando me cansaba curiosamente siempre había alguien ahí dispuesto a darme posada y algo de comer, pensé que las personas eran más egoístas, que equivocado estaba- Harry sonreía cada vez mas-lo importante era que me sentía libre._

_\- Y aquí lo eres, Tom…esta casa no es una prisión ni yo tu carcelero, me preocupaba que no sepas magia para defenderte allá afuera, aunque por lo que me cuantas te sabes defender muy bien._

_\- Lo sé, pero desde que desperté de aquel ataque he sentido que me ocultas algo, o que más bien me estas ocultando a mí, como si no quisieras que saliera y el mentirme solo me dio a entender que algo ocurre, y quiero saber qué…- Harry iba a hablar- pero me pediste cuatro años para responder y te dije que si._

_-Sí, Tom… solo quiero que sepas que no te estoy escondiendo, solo quería que empezaras con el pie derecho tu vida aquí._

_\- ¿Y crees que eso se pueda?_

_\- Por supuesto, pero ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_\- La noche que me fui, alguien vino, no supe quien era aunque daba la impresión de saber más de mi vida que yo mismo, me incito a saber quiénes eran esos cuatro nombres que me dio…me fui a eso, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde buscar así que en un par de horas decidí aprender magia por mi cuenta, practicaba en los campos, y buscaba a más magos, no soy muy disimulados…- veía a Harry- de hecho, algo torpes en cuanto al mundo que los rodea._

_\- Si lamentablemente es así, los magos no quieren saber ni aprender nada que tenga que ver con los Muggles._

_\- Si se nota, como sea aprendí por mi cuenta…ya se me defender, pero en medio de mi viaje encontré algo muy curioso._

_-¿Qué?_

_\- Llegue hasta Rusia, no preguntes cómo llegue allá porque ni yo mismo lo sé; me encontré en un pequeño pueblo, me quede en una casa cerca a la colina que según se rumoraba quedaba una casa embrujada, la señora vio que yo intentaba montar una especie de tienda de acampar cerca a su propiedad y amablemente me dejo quedar en la que era la habitación de su hijo, que creo vivía en la cuidad con su esposa o algo así._

_-Que amable, muchos no hacen eso._

_\- Dijo que yo le recordaba a su hijo…Bueno, resulta ser, que a la mañana siguiente después de despedirme de ella, quise curiosear aquella mansión embrujada, decían que había fantasmas porque nadie lograba vivir allí después que sus dueños fueron asesinado y el cuidador al que culparon, apareció muerto varios años después, la mansión ahora se derrumba a pedazos, lo cual es una lástima porque como la vi me la imaginé en sus mejores tiempos debía ser esplendida._

_-Encontraste algo, algún fantasma?_

_\- no, no de los que asustan… encontré en un cementerio cerca a la mansión algo muy interesante._

_-¿Qué?_

_\- Un nombre._

_-¿Un nombre?_

_\- si… en una lapida muy interesante estaba grabado el nombre de Thomas Ryddle-Harry sintió una gota de sudor frio deslizarse por su frente hacia su mejilla, trago saliva y quiso hablar, pero Ryddle siguió- él era el anterior dueño de esa mansión y juntos a sus padres o algo así apareció muerto sin explicación alguna o eso me dijeron cuando quise averiguar sobre el._

_-¿Y?_

_\- Los del pueblo se sorprendieron grandemente cuando conocieron mi nombre, pensaron que todos los Ryddle habían sido asesinados y que no quedaba ninguno, por eso vendieron la propiedad, con algunos ancianos logre averiguar lo que ya te dije, pero todos cambiaban sus historias, creo que querían hacerlas más interesantes, en lo único en que concordaban todos era que habían amanecido muertos sin ningún signo de violencia y tampoco era muerte natural, por lo menos Thomas Ryddle no era lo suficientemente mayor para morir… ¿fueron magos, verdad?- sus ojos estaban escondidos en las penumbras, así que Harry no lo veía muy bien, solo asintió, el ya lo sabía no tenia caso negarlo- lo supuse, bueno al no averiguar más me quise ir, pero no me dejaron._

_-¿Por qué?_

_\- bueno, muchos en el pueblo decían que al ser yo Ryddle debía exigir que se me devolviera lo que era mío, la mansión Ryddle, pase vario días en eso, aconsejado por ellos porque la verdad no me interesaba, solo debía probar que realmente era un Ryddle, me tomaron una muestra de sangre, la compararon con la de los Ryddle que habían vivido allí y en efecto, la prueba salió positiva, soy o bueno fui pariente de ellos, ya que se creía que la casa estaba maldita el actual dueño no vio problema en devolverme la propiedad, así que ahora soy dueño de una casa que se cae con el paso de los años- dijo irónicamente._

_\- Si no te interesa, porque aceptaste? Pudiste despreciarla e irte._

_\- Habían sido muy amables, no podía ser odioso con ellos si ellos me habían demostrado amabilidad, además de que sería un proyecto interesante, repararla…_

_-¿enserio? ¿La vas a arreglar?_

_\- Si, por qué no? que mas tengo para hacer, solo me faltan los recursos- rio- lo demás lo tengo._

_\- Descuida que de los recursos me encargo yo, y quizá en mi tiempo libre te ayude, pero a ti tampoco te quedara suficiente tiempo libre así que tu proyecto se demorara bastante._

_-¿Por qué?_

_\- A partir de mañana iras conmigo al departamento de aurores, ya he hablando con mi jefe, además el departamento está recibiendo aprendices, se que pasaras las pruebas con excelencia y he pedido que cuando eso ocurra te asignen como mi compañero._

_-Estás loco_

_\- No, ¿por qué?...no te interesa?_

_\- Si…pero debiste preguntarme primero, no puedes decidir sobre mi vida así de fácil_

_\- Bueno, solo te lo comunico, tú decides, si o no._

_\- Dame unos días para pensarlo._

_\- Está bien, ahora vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde._

_\- Bien._

_Los dos se fueron a dormir; a Harry le alegraba saber que Tom Ryddle tenia por fin una vida, y él había sido participe de ello, ahora veía a un_ **Ryddle con vida.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Pasaron varios meses, Ryddle al final acepto la propuesta de Harry y se presento al departamento de aurores, como Harry lo predijo Ryddle paso las pruebas practicas y escritas con excelencia, de hecho fue la mejor calificación del departamentos después de Harry, Hermione había hecho las paces con su ahora ex novio, aun tenían que verse todos los días así que no valía la pena seguir de pelea._

_\- me alegra…- hablaba el pelirrojo al lado del escritorio de Hermione, Harry estaba acompañando a Ryddle en su primera misión, para muchos aurores aun era muy pronto pero tanto Harry como el jefe del departamento, Marcus Fletchers, pensaban que Ryddle estaba más que listo- que las cosas le estén resultando bien a Harry_

_\- sí, es cierto, lo único que sigue en veremos es el tema Ginny_

_\- lo sé pero no es mi culpa- apresuro a decir- yo le he dicho a Ginny que hable con Harry, pero no se que le pasa_

_\- tal vez lo mismo que a ti cuando Ryddle recién apareció- el hizo una mueca que Hermione no vio, le hablaba pero a la vez revisaba su correspondencia- Ginny si sabe y recuerda perfectamente quien fue el_

_\- si tal vez sea eso, creo que entonces debo hablar de ese tema con ella, este Ryddle no es como me lo imagine, o lo recordaba y Ginny debe entenderlo, es decir Harry no tiene la culpa por querer darle una oportunidad no merecida a un psicópata- Hermione dejo su documentos y levanto la vista asía ron, el hablaba exageradamente tranquilo, pero se notaba el recelo y la ironía_

_-¿ron?_

_-si- sonreía_

_-¿estás bien?_

_\- si Hermione de maravilla, ¿Por qué?_

_\- no por nada, es solo que…- no supo como terminar esa frase así que solo sonrió- nada tonterías mías_

_\- bueno y ¿quieres ir a almorzar?_

_\- claro me gustaría, déjame termino aquí y salimos_

_\- bien te espero en el ascensor, estoy de guardia ahí- rio y se fue_

_Mientras caminaba asía su ahora puesto de vigilancia, por la siguiente semana, se encontró con Ryddle y Harry que acababan de llegar_

_-hola ron- saludaba su amigo muy alegre_

_\- hola, ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?_

_\- muy bien, Ryddle sabe rastrear perfectamente a alguien- Ryddle no dijo nada de hecho ni siquiera les prestaba atención, veía los cuadros de "se busca" colgados en los muros del departamento al lado de los cubículos, muchos de esto eran nuevos y antiguos, de varios años atrás_

_\- bien, y a todas estas ¿Cuál era su misión?_

_\- buscábamos y debíamos atrapar vivo o muerto, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo segundo, a un imitador de Voldemort- al escuchar ese nombre Ryddle se concentro en la conversación, Harry no le había mencionado a que mago tenebroso ese sujeto que debían capturar quería parecerse- se le reconoce lo hábil para escabullirse_

_\- sí, pero me imagino que le falta bastante para ser un buen imitador de Voldemort- ron veía a Ryddle al hablar, Harry al percatarse de que Ryddle también lo veía se apresuro a hablar pero su amigo no lo dejo- es decir una mente psicópata como esa solo aparece una vez en la vida cada determinado tiempo_

_\- ¿Por qué?...tan bueno era para ser malo- Ryddle parecía molesto aunque estaba tranquilo_

_\- sí, era el mejor siendo Malo, algo que no se le puede negar…Voldemort era el mejor mago tenebroso_

_ -bueno- interrumpió Harry ante el interés de Ryddle de querer seguir su conversación, ron no le había prometido no decir nada así que si podía le sacaría información, después de todo ese tema le interesaba- ¿Qué les parece si dejamos a los muertos como están y nos concentramos en los vivos?, cada vez son más los imitadores que aparecen, debemos hacer algo al respecto_

_\- si es cierto, con uno ya tuvimos más que suficiente- Harry sintió a su amigo muy extraño, pero se veía bien y tranquilo_

_\- hola- Hermione entraba en escena cosa que Harry agradeció_

_\- hola, ¿Cómo estás?_

_\- muy bien y tu_

_\- bien- su vista salto de Harry a Ryddle_

_\- buenos días Ryddle - dijo_

_\- buenos días Granger- contesto el dando unos pasos asía el frente- tengo algunas cosas por hacer así que me retiro - comenzó caminar asía los cubículos, pero Harry le corto el paso_

_\- porque no mejor vamos a almorzar- vio a sus amigos- Hermione…ron, ¿tienen planes?_

_\- si - dijo el pelirrojo- pero no hay problema con que nos acompañen, después d todo no es nada serio verdad mion- ella sonrojada asintió- ok entonces vamos a almorzar porque tengo bastante hambre_

_Los cuatro salieron almorzar, fue bastante tranquilo… pasando ese día y varias semanas, las cosas ente Ryddle y Ron no parecían avanzar, no eran enemigos pero tampoco amigos y la tensión entre ellos aumentaba cada vez que Hermione estaba cerca, llego navidad_

_\- ¿entonces Weasley y Granger vienen?_

_\- si Tom, ellos viene a la cena de noche buena, y ya que lo recuerdo debo recoger el pavo que mande preparar_

_\- Harry, te pudo preguntar algo_

_-si_

_-ellos, ¿aun son novios?_

_\- no, terminaron en el verano…- Harry sospechaba porque había hecho esa pregunta, quizá Ryddle tenía tiempo intentando hacerla-y no me preguntes porque no lo sé con exactitud_

_\- pero se llevan muy bien para haber terminado_

_\- sí, es porque ellos son de los que piensan que no hay razón para estar de pelea con alguien a quien vas a tener que ver durante mucho tiempo_

_\- tal vez por eso me aceptaron- insinuó mordiendo una manzana, Harry sonrió_

_\- no lo creo, lo tuyo es diferente, bueno tengo que ir por el pavo- tomo su capa, ya que por la nieve no era extraño que la usara y salió_

_Ryddle se quedo solo un rato degustando lo que Harry había preparado, no es que no supiera cocinar es solo que no tenia razones como su amigo para hacerlo, llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir, para su sorpresa no era la puerta principal de la casa a la que llamaban, se dio la vuelta, justo al lado de las escaleras había otra puerta donde Harry había hecho instalar una chimenea_

_Se dirigió con cierto recelo asía allí y la abrió, era ron Weasley, pero estaba solo, tenía una tarta en las manos, al ver a Ryddle forzó una sonrisa_

_\- buenas noches… ¿y Harry?_

_\- buenas noches, no está, fue por un pavo creo…- sin darle importancia a ron regreso a la cocina_

_Ron siguió a Ryddle, dejando la tarta en la mesa para cenar, lo siguió a la cocina, había mucho desorden y de todo por todos lados, Ryddle estaba de espaldas a él, ron por impulso no pudo evitar observar un cuchillo muy cerca, extendió la mano para ver si lo alcanzaba y en efecto así era, lo movió tenuemente pero no lo sujeto, Ryddle al percatarse de su presencia se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar notar la cercanía del pelirroja al cuchillo_

_-¿y bien?- dijo el sosteniendo una manzana con varias mordidas_

_\- nada- el pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos- a bueno tal vez si- separo los brazos y no dudo en tomar el cuchillo y pasarlo de una mano a otra como si nunca hubiera visto algo así- tenemos que hablar_

_\- ya veo… ¿y hablar de que?_

_\- de muchas cosas… pero el tema que me concierne en estos momentos es Hermione_

_\- Granger he, no veo que tengamos que hablar de ella, no es un asunto en común entre usted y yo_

_\- yo diría que si_

_\- bueno, entonces lo escucho- Ryddle le dio una mordida a la manzana y se recostó en la alacena_

_\- bien…- ron cruzo la cocina para quedar justo enfrente de Ryddle, aun zarandeando el cuchillo, se detuvo a unos pasos de el_

_Harry regresaba a la casa y para su sorpresa se encontró con Hermione en el camino_

_\- hola Harry pensé que estaban en tu casa_

_\- estaba, pero tuve que salir por esto- le mostro el paquete- es un pavo, para la cena, no sé muy bien prepáralos así que lo mande a hacer- Hermione rio_

_\- pero entonces quien recibió a ron, porque me llamo hace varios minuto diciendo que ya iba para tu casa, no creo que en red flu se haiga demorado mucho- los dos dejaron de reír cuando a sus mentes vino un rostro_

_-Ryddle- dijeron al tiempo- ron ya debía haber llegado- hablo Harry_

_\- y Ryddle lo recibió- concluyó Hermione algo preocupada, aunque ron lo había aceptado eso no quería decir que se llevaran bien, y menos después de que ella y el terminaron, no lo había logrado averiguar pero ella creía que ron sabia sobre sus nuevos sentimientos por Ryddle, que a propósito ya no podía ocultar mas, él le gustaba y mucho ya sea una simple atracción o no se daría una oportunidad con él, ahora el asunto era que ese par no se hubieran matado_

_Como leyendo su mente Harry no dijo nada más y se fue rápidamente asía la casa, tras el iba una asustada Hermione; entraron rápidamente a la casa, Hermione cerro muy apresuradamente ya que Harry abrió y se dirigió asa la cocina donde había dejado a Ryddle, al llegar vio una escena algo tétrica, ron tenía un cuchillo en sus manos u le daba vueltas cobre la mesa mientras que Ryddle cruzado de brazos frente a él no paraba de reír, al acercarse más noto que ron estaba también rojo pero de la risa_

_\- hola- saludo Harry extrañado y tras el Hermione, ambos no lograban entender que estaba o había pasado_

_\- hola- saludo ron- ¿Dónde estabas?...-viendo tras Harry saludo a Hermione moviendo la mano y al ver como ella abría los ojos vio su mano y noto que aun tenía el cuchillo, entonces se sonrojo y lo dejó en la mesa pero aun reía_

_\- ¿nos perdimos de algo?-preguntaba Harry_

_\- no de nada- respondió Ryddle dejando de reírse- todo en orden_

_\- eso parece_

_\- bueno porque nos preparamos para la cena- dijo ron; la charla fue muy amena y agradable, Ryddle y ron parecía estar escondiendo algo, porque siempre que se veían se reían. Después de que cenaron por fin con unas copas de vino se sentaron en el sofá a hablar_

_\- ya- dijo Harry exasperado-¿Qué paso?_

_\- nada- ron respondió tomando un sorbo de la copa_

_\- no si paso algo- Hermione también estaba seria- ustedes dos no se llevaban tan bien y ahora son que, los mejores amigos_

_\- no, yo no diría que amigos- hablaba Ryddle- pero ya no somos enemigos_

_-ok, entonces si paso algo_

_\- tal vez- dijo ron- pero ya no importa mejor brindemos por el futuro- los cuatro sonriendo, chocaron sus copas_

_Terminada la noche, los dos visitantes quedaron, ya era muy tarde para que se fueran; mientras Harry hablaban con ron Ryddle llamo a la puerta de Hermione_

_\- ¿Ryddle?- Hermione ya se había cambiado y tenía un pijama muy poco seductor por el frio que asía, así que no vio problema en salir así a la puerta-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_\- te dije algo que me temo no cumpliré_

_-¿Qué?- sin previo aviso Ryddle tomo su rostro y la beso, Hermione se dejo llevar por el beso y los invito a pasar a su habitación, claro está sin separase de él, simplemente lo halo asía adentro y cerró la puerta tras el_

_\- y…- decía Harry en su habitación junto a ron- no me vas a decir de lo que hablaste con Ryddle_

_\- no importa lo que hablamos, lo que importa es lo que el haga_

_-¿haga? ron…_

_\- Harry si te importa tanto te alegrara saber que le dije que Hermione sentía algo por él, y que a mí no me molestaba que estuvieran juntos siempre y cuando no la lastimara, después de todo yo quiero que ella sea feliz, lástima que no fue conmigo- dicho esto se levantó y se fue a su habitación, no quería seguir hablando de ese tema_

_**Después de tanto tiempo de inactividad, he decidió al fin, terminar este fic, espero que les guste, me disculpo por la ortografía **_


	9. Chapter 9

_La mejor celebración de noche buena y de paso el mejor regalo de navidad, así describió Hermione su ahora nuevo noviazgo con Ryddle, la mañana siguiente a sus amigos minutos antes de salir rápidamente, la habían llamado de urgencias al departamento de aurores; por su parte Ryddle simplemente repitió lo mismo que Hermione, ninguno de los dos dio más detalles._

_Ron resignado ya no era tan serio, volvía a ser el simpático Weasley que Harry distinguió en Hogwarts, olvidándose por completo del tema Ryddle Hermione, ron era ahora un amigo más, los tres pasaron ese día por la mansión Ryddle, el arreglarla era un reto personal de su ahora dueño, Harry le había prometido ayudarlo y ron pues tenía curiosidad por ver aquel sitio._

_Al llegar en efecto corroboraron que se caía literalmente a pedazos, él descuido y deterioro se habían apoderado de la que fuere una de las mansiones más espléndidas, Harry y ron no pudieron evitar compararla con la mansión de los Malfoy, no vieron gran detalle de ella pero era la única referencia que tenían, la de Ryddle era mucho más grande_

_-¿y cuando comienzas Tom?- los tres se hallaban en lo que parecía ser el recibidor, una habitación amplía sin muebles con una escalera muy amplia asía el segundo piso, las puertas de entrada estaban en su mayoría carcomidas por termitas, ninguno se animó a subir, temían aunque no lo admitían que al dar un par de pasos las escaleras cedieran ante sus pesos._

_\- no lo sé- levantaba la vista asía las paredes, también vacías, los anteriores dueños se habían encargado de no dejar nada que no fueran las paredes y el piso de la mansión- creo que tratar de arreglar este sitio es perder el tiempo_

_\- no te des por vencido así de fácil Tom_

_\- no me doy por vencido- parecía molesto por el comentario de Harry- jamás lo haría, solo soy realista, lo más lógico que puedo hacer es terminar de derrumbar la casa y vender el terreno_

_\- pero- intervenía ron- porque no intentarlo, como dice mama, al menos si fracasa podrás decir lo intente- Ryddle rio_

_\- no lo sé, sin magia tardaría años y con ella… bueno necesitaría ver los planos originales para restáurala, hasta entonces todo arreglo solo la modificaría_

_\- eso es cierto, entonces modifiquémosla un poco, no tiene que verse como cuando la construyeron, pon tu huella en estos muros Tom_

_\- tal vez lo haga, pero necesitaría muchos permisos para usar magia en este sitio, la mansión está a la vista del pueblo entero, notarían si de la noche a la mañana esta como nueva_

_\- si es cierto- guardaron silencio por varios minutos_

_-bueno entonces creo que debemos llamar a Hermione- Ryddle y Harry voltearon asía ron quien fue el que hablo- ella es la que sabe de papeleo, pienso que deberíamos pedirle que ayude con eso, creo…- no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de Ryddle y su amigo_

_\- yo también estaba pensando en eso ron, pero creo que no podremos ahora, recuerden que le enviaron una lechuza urgente, y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué pasaría?_

_-ni idea- volvieron a guardar silencio, después de darse cuenta que no se movían a ningún lado rieron y se separaron, Ryddle decidió subir las escaleras, ron tomo asía la derecha y Harry asía la izquierda, cuando llego al segundo piso y volteo ya no los veía, había vario montones de polvo al lado de las puertas que estaban casi cerradas._

_ Ese pasillo le parecía familiar, sentía que ya lo había recorrido, y caminando no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior, la mejor de sus noches desde que abrió los ojos en aquel bosque, el rostro de Hermione apareció muy claro en su mente…_

_**Después de cerrar la puerta Ryddle intento por segunda vez desvestirla, esta vez conto con más suerte ya que el pijama, se abría fácilmente, pero por más que quiso no pasó nada entre ellos, él se detuvo frente a la cama de Hermione, solo había desabotonado su pijama y no hizo más**_

_**-¿pasa algo?- decía ella confundida y algo asustada- Tom**_

_**\- pienso en si mañana no te arrepentirás de esto**_

_**\- no- decía ella- es lo que más deseo desde hace algún tiempo- él sonrió de medio lado- y si el problema es ron, pues por si no te has dado cuenta hace meses que terminamos**_

_**\- lo se**_

_**-¿entonces?**_

_**\- no me sé explicar**_

_**\- inténtalo Tom, porque si sales ahora de la habitación sin decirme algo convincente, ni te molestes en dirigirme la palabra de nuevo- sonrío- es enserio**_

_**\- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Hermione quedo de piedra, tomo asiento sobre la cama, ya que hasta ese momento había permanecido frente a el**_

_**-eh…- tartamudeaba, aunque quería y sabía que debía contestar algo su mente estaba en blanco**_

_**\- quiero hacer las cosas bien Hermione, tal vez yo sea algo pasajero en tu vida, o quizá sea permanente- se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo sus manos- sea lo que sea que ocurra, quiero hacer las cosas bien , aunque suene como un viejo- ella sonrío nerviosamente**_

_**\- Tom yo…**_

_**\- si no quieres contestar ahora no importa, piénsalo, pero para no terminar de pasar por un viejo decrepito, quería saber si no te importa que me quede aquí contigo- ella solo asintió**_

_**Él se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos, no le importaba dormir así, Hermione aun nerviosa se acostó y el a su lado, pasaron un par de horas hablando, ella más que él, quería conocerla bien… el sueño la venció rápidamente, el paso varios minutos viéndola dormir, sonrío y después de darle un tenue beso en los labios también se quedó dormido.**_

_**Cuando abrió los ojos ella le sonreía, no estaba acostada, estaba arrodillada al lado de la cama, con los brazos sobre la misma, viéndolo dormir- hola- dijo**_

_**\- hola… ¿Qué haces ahí?**_

_**\- nada- seguían muy sonriente**_

_**\- si no quitas esa sonrisa- se levantó quedando sentado en la cama- tus amigos pensaran que paso algo más**_

_**\- es que paso algo mas- dijo- sí, Tom**_

_**\- no pasó nada…- decía pensativo tratando de recordar**_

_**\- no me refiero a eso, quería que pasara, pero tú te comportaste como todo un caballero, algo que no es muy común hoy en día- él iba a hablar pero ella no lo dejo levanto la mano indicándole que no dijera nada- a demás no me escuchaste, te dije que si Tom**_

_**-¿Qué sí, que?**_

_**-Tom…- reía- ¿Qué me preguntaste anoche?- fugazmente recordó lo que le había preguntado, ella sonrío**_

_**\- entonces si aceptas**_

_**\- si…- se tiro sobre él y lo abrazo, al separarse le dio un fugaz beso y volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez en la cama- te confieso algo**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**\- eres muy diferente a como te había imaginado**_

_**-¿y qué significa eso?**_

_**\- haber me explico, para ser alguien que creció siendo autosuficiente, solitario y a quien en el colegio no le intereso ningún tipo de romance, eres un romántico**_

_**\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?...que no tuve novia en Hogwarts**_

_**-bueno, tengo entendido que te concentraste en estudiar y ser el mejor en todos los sentidos, no sé si tuviste o no novia, pero sé que no era una prioridad para ti**_

_**\- entonces ¿es bueno o malo?**_

_**\- es bueno- lo abrazo- ya te lo dije, hoy en día no es fácil encontrar a alguien que piense de esa manera, "hacer las cosas bien"**_

_**\- no sé porque siento que te estás burlando- la abrazo también**_

_**\- no me burlo, Tom… ¿tú que sientes por mí?**_

_**\- ¿tú que crees?**_

_**\- no te han dicho que no se responde a una pregunta con otra**_

_**\- tal vez, pero por cierta chica que tengo enfrente no recuerdo nada- Hermione le sonrió- tú me gustas y más de lo que desearía**_

_**\- tú también me gustas, más de lo que puedo controlarme- lo beso de nuevo, esta vez su beso avanzo; siendo novios Ryddle no se detuvo, la recostó en la cama y beso tiernamente, deslizando con delicadeza sus manos por el cuerpo de Hermione**_

_**Poco a poco se fueron desvistiendo, hasta quedar piel a piel, besándose… realmente estaban haciendo el amor…**_

_Sonriendo por el grato recuerdo Ryddle regreso a la realidad al escuchar ruidos tras sí, se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero no vio nada, la luz del día se colaba por las ventanas rotas y algunos agujeros en la pared, así que por lo grande y espaciosa era imposible encontrar penumbras que ocultaran algo o alguien._

_Siguió caminado pero solo pudo avanzar un par de pasos, volvió a escuchar ruidos tras sí, esta vez vio algo que velozmente se escondió en una de las habitaciones, lo siguió esperando que no se escapara por las ventanas, abrió de golpe la habitación, era a diferencia del resto de la casa la única habitación sin ventanas, con cuadros cubierto de polvo , aunque las imágenes ya no estaban, también habían varias cortinas purpuras carcomidas por las polillas, y había un viejo escritorio sobre el cual aún se veían un par de marcos de fotografías ._

_Tomo una de ellas y limpiando el polvo no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver quien estaba ahí, la foto seguía intacta… era él, estaba en blanco y negro, se veía un poco mayor pero era él, destapo el marco esperando encontrar un nombre pero no fue así, al sacar la foto esta se hizo polvo, al parecer el tiempo si había hecho su cometido, pero el marco la mantenía aun en su forma._

_Tomo otra de las fotos, limpiándolas esta vez no se sorprendió, no conocía a ninguno de los que aparecían allí, era un señor muy bien vestido de traje negro con un bigote ridículo, y una mujer, sentada de forma educada, con un vestido largo que sostenía en sus manos un bebe, la dejo en su sitio, recorrió nuevamente con la mirada el lugar, parecía un despacho._

_Salió algo pensativo, siguió recorriendo el lugar, reviso cada habitación, no había nada más que polvo y un gigantesco hueco que daba al primer piso, en lo que supuso era una de las habitaciones principales, era amplia pero ya había visto otras dos así, y una mucho más amplia, inclusive hasta tenia chimenea propia, donde estaba también tenía una chimenea, tal vez era decorativa, desde fuera no se veían tantas._

_Mientras examinaba lo que quedaba de la habitación, habían unos cuantos bordes por donde perfectamente podía pasar, ni siquiera lo intento, si lo hacía seguramente bajaría en cuestión de segundos al primer piso…aunque había algo al lado de la chimenea que llamaba su atención, parecía un portafolio, se veía viejo y también agujerado, pero aún estaba cerrado, tal vez había algo importante allí._

_Aunque no sabía si lo que había allí valía su vida, volvió a bajar la vista asía el primer piso, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a ron asomarse por la puerta apuntando con la varita, primero recorrió el sitio con la vista hasta que la levanto, Ryddle se había recostado en el marco de la puerta y reía, ron colorado se asomó del todo y bajo la varita, al entrar la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella se cerró tras él._

_-Weasley…- dijo Ryddle- ¿para que la varita?_

_\- no sé a usted- respondió aun colorado- pero he escuchado varios ruidos extraños, además del hecho de que este sitio es lo suficiente tétrico y tenebroso para estar prevenido, me refiero al hecho de tanto polvo y cosas cubiertas por sabanas_

_\- tal vez por esos ruidos, es que nadie logro vivir aquí, y si yo también los escuche, pero no he visto nada_

_\- yo tampoco, pero no está de más estar prevenido- levanto la varita- ¿y ese agujero?_

_\- no lo sé, estaba así cuando me asome_

_\- no quise decir que si lo había hecho- se apresuró a decir- me refiero a que si es por el deterioro entonces porque no se ha desplomado el resto de la casa_

_\- sabe que no lo había pensado, tiene la apariencia de haber soportado algo realmente pesado, por eso cedió el piso- ron reviso los escombro abajo_

_-pues aquí solo esta lo que supongo era el piso, no parece haber nada más que madera vieja y húmeda- recogió un trozo que estaba cubierto de moho, y lo tiro al suelo segundos después- es asqueroso- Ryddle rio- creo que mejor nos reuni…- no pudo terminar ya que esos extraños ruidos volvieron, parecían venir de donde Ron había llegado, el pelirrojo no lo dudo y apunto rápidamente su varita asía la puerta, los ruidos parecía acercarse._

_Ryddle aunque quería no podía hacer nada más que observar, estaba muy alto para saltar, solo saco su varita y apunto al sitio que ron también apuntaba, ron retrocedía lentamente mientras que los ruidos parecían parar justo detrás de la puerta, ambos esperaba que la puerta se abriera pero no pasaba nada, la tensión era mucha para ron, se detuvo sin darse cuenta justo debajo del gran agujero_

_-rydd…- iba a hablar cuando el piso se agrieto y antes de que pudiera pensar había un nuevo agujero que se había tragado al pelirrojo, después del ruido de los escombros tocando el suelo y el grito ahogado de ron, hubo un silencio abrumador, Ryddle parecía paralizado, no podía pensar ¿Qué había pasado?, se había quedado hipnotizado viendo el agujero que quedo, minutos después entro Harry corriendo_

_-Ryddle que ocurrió, escuche un grito me pareció que era ron pero...- bajo la vista- ¿y esto?...- subió la mirada de nuevo a Ryddle, estaba muy extraño- TOM- grito sacándolo de ese estado ¿Qué paso?_

_\- Weasley- dijo, sacudiéndose un poco la cabeza, no lograba entender porque se quedó paralizado- habían unos ruidos extraños y luego el piso se lo trago… es decir se agujero y el cayo_

_\- espera un momento, ¿ron cayo por este agujero?- Ryddle asintió- baja, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo, debe estar herido- nuevamente asintió y se desapareció para aparecer al lado de Harry-¿estás bien?_

_\- no lo sé, quería y podía hacer algo, pero en su lugar solo me quede viendo- se veía las manos y la varita, luego vio a Harry- era como si algo dentro de mi quisiera que se lastimara- Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse- algo que hizo que olvidara el hecho de que soy mago y yo solo…_

_\- Tom, cálmate no conocemos este lugar, por algo nadie logro vivir aquí, quizá, no lo sé, si haya algo aquí después de todo, por ahora vamos a buscar a Ron - el asintió_

_Los dos buscaron unas escaleras o alguna manera de bajar, ya que no sabían que había abajo, aparecerse era riesgoso, podía terminar en medio de muros, no tuvieron que buscar mucho, habían unas escaleras un par de habitaciones allá, al lado de lo que parcia la cocina, que llevaba asía el sótano; bajaron rápidamente, el sótano no tenía nada más que unas pequeñas ventanas opacadas por el polvo, no había luz, con sus varitas iluminaban por donde caminaban, era realmente asqueroso, el moho había cubierto todo lo que estaba allí, había un hedor inexplicable._

_Debían tener mucho cuidado por donde caminaban ya que también había cosas de hierro oxidadas, que estaban por todas partes y también había cadenas que colgaban, tuvieron que cubrirse la nariz, el ambiente era bastante pesado_

_-Ron- gritaba Harry - ¡Ron!... ¡RON!- nadie respondía- Tom no sabemos dónde estamos, ¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar en esta penumbra?_

_\- no lo sé, debe haber algún hechizó para iluminar todo el lugar, pero no logro recordar alguno_

_\- yo menos… y si volvemos arriba y bajamos por el agujero_

_\- no es peligroso, que tal si aterrizamos sobre Weasley_

_\- ¿y porque no contesta?_

_\- tal vez este inconsciente- Harry enojado y frustrado pateo lo que parecía la cabeza de una armadura, también oxidada_

_-¿Qué es esta basura?...acaso los anteriores dueños nunca limpiaron este sitio_

_\- creo que debemos separarnos Harry- el levantó su varita asía Ryddle- tendremos más oportunidad de encontrarlo_

_\- creo que tienes razón_

_\- si la tengo, no sé por qué no hice algo en el momento que paso, ni mucho menos se el porqué de toda esta basura- Harry hizo una mueca que Ryddle no vio- pero con enojarnos no hacemos nada, separémonos y busquémoslo, recuerda asía atrás- los dos vieron las escaleras apenas iluminadas por la luz del día que se colaba al interior de la mansión- está la subida, cuando bajamos fueron un par de metros asía adelante, así que si caminamos de frente a las escaleras, pero tú a la derecha y yo a la izquierda lo deberemos encontrar._

_\- sí, hagámoslo- se separaron un poco y comenzaron a avanzar cerca a la pared, los dos volteaban contantemente al lado para contar que el otro aun estuviera allí, como decía ron no estaba de más estar prevenido, aunque no se veían con claridad si veían la luz emitida por la varita del otro, también volteaban asía las escaleras, todo estaba en orden._

_Ryddle aún se sentía extraño, ¿Qué le había pasado? Qué fue ese extraño deseo de verlo lastimado que lo invadió, porque aunque no lo dijo con exactitud al ver a ron allí abajo, atrapado por lo que sea que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta le causaba gracia, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, volteo a ver asía donde estaba Harry pero no vio nada, se detuvo, la luz emitida por la varita de Harry había desaparecido-HARRY-grito, pero no contesto._

_Volteo asía donde estaban las escaleras pero tampoco había nada, no había ningún tipo de luz- HARRY- grito de nuevo, escucho ruidos frente a él, como si hubieran dejado caer varias bolas pequeñas de hierro, una de ellas llego hasta sus pies, levanto la varita asía adelante pero no se veía nada- ¿Quién está ahí?_

_-¿quién está ahí?- respondió una voz que se le hizo muy conocida, lo imitada y se burlaba a la vez, era una risa siniestra- ¿Quién está ahí?_

_\- quien quiera que sea, está en propiedad privada, este lugar me pertenece_

_\- ¿Qué tan seguro estas de eso?_

_\- soy un Ryddle, esta es la mansión Ryddle_

_\- ¿y qué? yo también soy un Ryddle - a la luz de su varita se fue asomando una silueta, no más alta que el- soy tan Ryddle como los asquerosos Muggles que vivieron aquí- seguía acercándose, la luz de la varita dejo ver unos pies pálidos como de muerto, que eran cubiertos por una túnica algo verdosa desgastada, al levantar su rostro asía el intruso al cual podía ver claramente ya que estaba a escasos pasa de él, se topó con un rostro serpentesco, ojos rojos y nariz como las de una serpiente, sin labios, aunque intentaba sonreír- de hecho fui responsable de que dejaran de respirar_

_-¿Quién es usted?_

_\- la pregunta correcta es quien eres tu- intento acercarse pero Tom no se lo permitió, lanzo un hechizo contra aquel extraño, que lo atravesó- torpe e ingenuo, sabes yo era mucho más joven que tu cuando mate a los Muggles que aquí Vivian_

_-¿y a mí qué?_

_\- simple… tenía un rostro como el tuyo y me llamaban como a ti, la diferencia es que yo deje de sentir desde que aprendía a herir a los demás sin tocarlos_

_-repito ¿Quién rayos es usted?- pero no hablo soltó una carcajada que Ryddle sintió lo atravesaba, posteriormente se transformó en una especia de humo con rostro y se lanzó sobre él, perdió la conciencia._

_**Perdón por la ortografía u.u**_


End file.
